Feral Scream
by Belletiger BT
Summary: Because of the recent increased activities of villains,Principal Nedzu though it was the best for the students of 1-A to learn how to profile villains; to analyze their behavior and learning how to deal with them in the future. Meanwhile, an unique serial killer got his eyes on Midoriya Izuku.
1. Chapter 1

Feral Scream

Chapter 1

It was one more day for Midoriya Izuku. Ever since he and the 1-A class moved to the U.A, they made a new routine and sharing sharing responsibilities to take care of the dorms. Since that day was sunday, Izuku had offered himself to buy donuts for his friends.

Since that day was sunday, the donuts shop was full and the payment line was large. But lucky the employers were doing the clients requests pretty fast. After 15 minutes of waiting, Izuku was finally able to get the donuts and leave the shot.

"Smell goods" Izuku smiles, sniffing the aroma of the flesh made donuts.

He was so distracted, he did not released a person before him. He yelped when he bumped into the person.

"Ah, my apologies!" Izuku cried, bowing to the person. "I did not see you!"

The person turned around. Izuku could see it was man in his late 20's. He had a very pale skin, a long dark blonde hair tied in a small ponytail and a pair of emerald green eyes. He was wearing a light brown coat and a black suit. Izuku blushed; that man, even a bit feminine, he was beautiful.

"C'est bon, mon garçon. Aucun mal n'est fait." the man smiles to him.

Izuku paused. What that guy just said? Was he an foreign? He could not understand anything what he just said.

"S-Sorry! I can not understand you!" Izuku cries.

The blonde man chuckles " I know, I just messing with you." Izuku was relieved to see the foreign man could talk his language. " Actually, can you help me? I am a little lost and I don't know the way to the subway."

Izuku nodes. He explains to the foreign man the way to the subway. The foreign man nods, understanding Izuku.

"Thank you for the directions, mon garçon. You were helpful." the blond smiles.

" You're welco…"

Izuku did not finish his sentence. His eyes widen in shock when the foreign man took his chin and kissed him in the lips. Then the foreign man winked, smiling to him, "merci beaucoup." then, he leaves.

Izuku just stood there, shocked. He could feel his face burning when he released something very important: his first kiss were stolen by a foreign man.

"Hiiieee!" he cries out in realization.

XXX

Weekend was over and the 1-A class returned to their classes activities, but Izuku did not mention to anybody about the incident of that foreign man kissing him. Nobody had noticed Izuku acting weird, except for one person in the class.

"Midoriya…" Todoroki whispers

Todoroki Shouto has noticed Izuku was acting a little odd since he went to the donuts store. Then, Aizawa enters to the classroom and they are all already sitting.

"Be quiet, everyone. Today we have an especial activity." he said.

The Class 1-A students took in a deep breath and held it, eyes glued to Aizawa, standing at the front of the room.

"...You will learn how to profile villains," Aizawa finished.

Izuku did a double-take, then blinked, Class 1-A students were also confused. Profile, what did he mean with that? Aizawa explains because of the recent increased activities of villains, Principal Nezu though it was the best for the students to learn how to profile villains, to analyze their behavior and learning how to deal with them in the future. Izuku knew this activity is not in the hero curriculum, but because of the past incidents, U.A wanted to prepare the students better when they face the villains.

"For this we will have an special guest for this week." Aizawa said.

Then, the door of the class opens and the students are all eying the guest entering in the room; It was a woman. She had a short dark blue hair and a pair of red eyes. Her skin was pale. She was wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt, short black leather skirt, black pantyhose and a pair of high black books.

"Her name is Ayame Kotori. She works as a profiler for Hero Agency B.A.U in Tokyo." Aizawa said to his students.

"B.A.U?" Sero asks, raising his hand,

"Its means Behavior Analysis Unit." Kotori said, in could voice. " Our job is study and analysis behavior of criminals and villains. Analysing them, we can use their mental behavior against themselves."

Izuku though analysing behavior of villains made sense to their hero course. They were lucky they had survived until now from villain's attack until now.

"Heh, why the heck do we need to learn how to analyze their behavior?" Bakugou aks, annoyed " We just need beat them up and defeating them!"

The room were filled in silent when Kotori glared at him coldly before she smirking evilly to him. Izuku and the other 1-A students paled; evil smirs never were a good sign.

"Bakugou Katsuki Age-15, Quirk- explosives. Just like your quirk, you have a very tempered personality, always angry. You also shows aggressive to others. Very overconfidence. But from what I could see your little explosive show, I can tell you use your aggressivity to hide something?" Bakugou's eyes widen in shock. Kotori continued "I see, you have superior complex and a very big pride. It is a big issue if you want to be a pro-hero. After all, pride is the most deadly of the seven sins, right?"

Izuku and the others were shocked when Ayame Kotori's analysis made Bakugou shut his mouth up for just profiling him. Kotori cleaned her throat to get the class' attention.

"I only have one weak to teach you the basics to profile villains. I will make sure you will know how to difference punny criminals to serial killers. So embrace yourselves, brats." Kotori said, smirking evilly.

The Class 1-A students gulped from the cold of the woman's eyes. They know their week will be a torture to their poor minds.

XXX

Somewhere else, in an unknown place, a young girl with snake head was trashing in the chair, trying to get rid of her bindings. She could not cry for help because her mouth was tied.

Then, she stops when she sees the the door of her captivity opens. She shivers in pure fear when she sees the man who got her standing there. The man was the same foreign man who kissed Izuku.

"Mes excuses, jeune fille. I got lost in this city and my japanese is kinda rusty. But I bought the vine." the man said, smiling, leaving his groceries on the table. "Hey jeune fille, I heard snake meat is a delicacy."

The snake girl's eyes widen in pure fear and shivering when she sees the man's face changing. His green eyes turns yellow cat eyes and his teeth turns sharper. He gives her a feral smile.

"Lets see if snake meat is really a delicacy."

Then, the foreign man bites her shoulder.

End of the chapter.

Belletiger-Bt: I hope you guys like my BNHA story. This is will be my first darkest fic ever. I got the story idea after watching some episodes of criminal minds and the movie "Silent of Lambs". The antagonist of the story will be a bit similar to Hannibal.

Do not forget to leave reviews. They help me to write more and more.

Suggestions are also welcome. =)

Translation French to English

"C'est bon, mon garçon. Aucun mal n'est fait."= " Its ok, my bot. No harm is done.

""Mes excuses, jeune fille." = "my apologizes, young lady."


	2. Chapter 2

Feral Scream

Chapter 2

In a unknown place, the foreign man was cleaning his dishes and cups in the kitchen while listening some classic music on the radio. He was humming happily after finishing the dishes.

Then, he heads for the table.

"Now, all I have to do is to save the good parts of the meat before cleaning this mess." The man says to himself.

On the table, the remains of the snake girl was there. Her head was separated from the body. The chest was open, displaying some of her bones and her limbs were gone. The foreign man took the snake girl's head and looked at her into her dead eyes.

"I must say snake meat was good, but I would class your meat a high quality good, not close to a premium rank." He says to the dead head. Then, the image of Izuku comes to his mind. " I wonder…" he lays the dead head on the table "... if that boy's meat is a premium quality." he smirks, licking his lips.

XXX

It has been a week since Ayame Kotori was hired by U.A to teach the kids how to analyze and profiling villains. She growled in frustration when she entered to Principal Nedzu's office.

"Ah, Ayame-san. I am glad you joined us!" Nedzu said, happily.

Kotori could see Nedzu was not alone. In the office the blue haired woman could see Aizawa,Yamada and Kayama sitting on the couch, drinking some tea. Kotori raised her left eyebrow.

"What is it? A tea party?" she asks.

"Come on, Ayame-san. You can not blame us for being curious how our students did do in your analyzes tests." Yamada says, all happily and joyful.

Kotori sights as she sits down beside of Aizawa, joing to their 'tea party'.

"And I heard you graduated from Saint Jean D'Arc Academy back in France." Kayama, aka Midnight, comments. "Ah, I always wanted to visit France! I heard it's a very romantic place." she sighs, dreamily.

"Yeah yeah, France is great." Kotori says, blushing, not really looking at Midnight " And honestly, 98% of your students suck. It is a miracle they have survived from several villains' attacks until now."

The officer was filled by a glooming aura. Aizawa was expecting for this; it was impossible for the students to learn how to analyze and to profiling villains in a single week.

"Ah, but I heard 98%." Nedzu comments, drinking a bit of his tea. "That means at least two student stood out. Who were the highlights ones?"

Kotori frowns as she takes two paper out from her folder. They could see the name of Midoriya Izuku and Asui Tsuyu on the papers. Kotori explains Midoriya's psychological analyses was above average and his quirk analyzes was in a professional level. And she notices Asui was very observant, noticing small details on villains' behavior. This surprises everyone present in the office.

"Principal Nedzu, I would like to extend my stay in U.A High." Kotori says " Talents such as Midoriya's and Asui's can not be ignored."

Nedzu nods, accepting Kotori's request.

XXX

It was lunch time. Izuku, Uraraka, Iida, Asui and Todoroki made their way to the table. They were talking about their profiling tests that they did hours before.

"I bet I was horrible…." Muttered Uraraka, darkly. "Studying villains' psychology made me sick."

Iida nods in agreement.

"I have to agree, Uraraka-kun. I can not understand villains' psychology. No matter how many times I study about the villain that Ayame-sensei had appointed me to profile. I can not describe him except being a crazy and lunatic monster." Iida sights very sadly.

The five of them sights sadly as a glooming aura surrounds them. Izuku comments he also felt discomfortable for studying villains' psychology, but it was necessary to understand a bit of their minds and to learn how to deal with them in the future.

"Hohoho. The 1-A class is having difficult to understand villains' mind?"

And here it goes Monoma Neito to mock them again. He rants about how they are being afraid of villains' mind. "How can you be heroes if you are afraid of their minds?" he asks. Then, he feels someone grabbing his shoulder. He knows it was not Kendo because Kendo always chops him in the neck. He turns his head and saw Ayame Kotori and she was looking at him as if she wanted to murder him.

"Are you bullying them?" she asks in a very low voice.

"No...I.. mean..." Monoma does not find his voice. He was paralyzed when he felt Kotori's killing intense aura around her.

"Monoma-san, isn't it?" She asks. "Let me tell you something, little bitch. In my elementary school days I was called 'Bully Killer' because I beat bullies up where it hurt most. But since you are minor and I can not hurt you, so let me just give you a little warning…-" Then she whispers into his hear, sending chills to Monoma's spine. "...I can destroy your little mind only using my words. So, If you want keep your little and pathetic mind intact, you better to stop antonigizing everyone in this school. **Am I clear, Monoma-san** ?"

Monoma rapidly nods to her. Kotori smiles and pats on his shoulder. "Ah, you better go to the locker room and change your pants." Monoma looks down and blushes very embarrassed; he just peed in his pants. He cries out as he runs off.

" _SHE IS SCARY!"_ It was the thought of all the students in the cafeteria.

Izuku, Iida and Uraraka gulps when she turns her attention to them. She appoints to Izuku and Asui.

"Midoriya and Asui. After you finish your lunch, go to the teachers' room. I need a word with both of you about your profiling tests." she says before leaving the cafeteria.

Izuku and Asui were paler and shivering in fear. What did she want with them? Did their tests show something that shouldn't have? Then, Iida pated on Midoriya's shoulder.

"It was a pleasure to know you, Midoriya-kun, Asui-san." he says

"THIS IS NOT FUNNY, IIDA-KUN!" Izuku's whinnies.

XXX

At the teachers' room Izuku and Asui's jaws dropped in shock when Kotori told them she found their profiling very good and she was very interesting on them. Yamada and All Might

"You have talents my agency look for. We prefer brains over muscles. If you two study more psychology, you two would become great villain profilers." Kotori looks at Izuku with a founding smile. "And Midoriya-san, your profiling about quirks is fantastic. The best one I ever seen in years."

Izuku's eyes widen in surprise before he looking down, blushing in embarrassment. For years, people always mocked his observation about heroes and villains quirks were a waste of time and none would be interested on his data. But today, an adult, a profissional hero told him his quick profiling was the best one she ever seen in years. He was having tears forming in his eyes.

"Thank you, Ayame-sensei." Izuku whispers. " None ever told me my quirk observations was good and they always say it was a waste of time,"

Kotori frowns. She mentions those people were nothing but stupid. Studying how quirk works is as much important as studying villain psychology. And she mentions she had asked to Principal Nedzu prolonge her stay at A.U to teach Midoriya and Asui to be better profilers since they could not leave the school grounds yet for security reasons, even if they already had a Provisional Hero License. She also wants to teach 1-A class some useful stuff since she thinks the current school curriculum sucks.

"Now now, Ayame-san, I know the curriculum at Saint Jean D'Arc Academy is different from U.A, but you can not say U.A sucks." Yamada says, trying to protect U.A's honor.

Kotori frowns before looking at Izuku and Asui. The two students gulps in fear; they feel this is not going to end well.

"Quirkless body combat." she says. Izuku and Asui blinks in confusion. " Have your class learned how to fight without using your quirks?"

Izuku and Asui looked at each other before Izuku answering. "No ma'am. We usually train how to fight with our quirks."

Izuku could swear he was feeling the room's temperature was slowly dropping.

"Non-lethal weapon training. Do you guys know how to handle non-lethal weapons?" she asks once more.

Izuku and Asui are quiet. All Might interferes, saying weapon training was only for their second year. Kotori's frown went even deeper.

"Morse code." she sights. Massaging her forehead " At least, you know Morse code, don't you?"

Izuku wanted to run away from there. He did not want to admit the school did not teach any of these stuff to them. In a small voice, Asui knew a little bit of morse code thanks to her internship with the hero Selkie.

"Are you saying no one, I mean NO ONE did teach you any basic of quirkless combat or morse code?" her voice was dangerously cold. Everyone in the teachers' room felt the ice age had come into the room. "I can understand weapons, even if they are non-lethal ones. But you guys really did not teach those poor kids any no quirk combat methodes? You know, villains can nullify quirks, don't you? With those kids having no idea to fight hand to hand for making up for their nullified quirks is like sending pigs to a slaughterhouse!"

Everybody were quivering in fear, not knowing how to calm the woman down. Then, the door of the teachers' room slided open. They all saw Detective Tsukauchi in the doorway.

"Err… Excuse me? I hope I am not interrupting anything important." he says, before removing his hat.

" _We are saved! !"_ it was the thought of everyone in the room, except for Kotori.

Tsukauchi's eyes widen in shock when he sees Kotori in the room.

"K-Kotori-chan?" he says in surprise

"You are...Officer Tsukauchi?" Kotori's eyes widen in surprise.

Izuku and the others looked at Tsukauchi and then to Kotori. Did they know each other? They were surprised, especially All Might who knew Tsukauchi longer.

"It has been 17 years." he says, before blushing " You became a beautiful grown woman."

But Kotori did not fattler with his words. " Cut this bullshit off, Officer Tsukauchi." she frowned."I know you're here for business. What do you want?"

"Actually, I am a detective now. And I am here for Asui Tsuyu. They told me I would find her here." he says

Asui blinks in confusion. She appoints to herself " Are you looking for me, detective?"

Izuku saw Detective Tsukauchi's eyes. He sweated in fear; Izuku knew the detective was going to give her some bad news to Asui.

"What is your relationship with Mongoose Habuko?" Detective Tsukauchi asks.

"She is my friend since middle school." Asui says, with her eyes showing fear " D-Did something...did something happen to Habuko-chan?"

Detective Tsukauchi hates to bring terrible news to her.

"A few hours ago, we found the remains of her body in a trashcan. I am sorry Asui-san, she was murdered."

End of the chapter

Belletiger_BT: I hope you have enjoyed the today's chapter. Poor Asui. The killer was

very cruel to Habuko aka the snake girl.

Do not forget to leave your reviews. They help me to write more and more.

Feedbacks and suggestions are also very welcome. :)

See you all in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

Feral Scream

Chapter 3

The 1-A class was abnormally in silent. No one was laughing or making jokes. After hearing the news about her friend's murder, Asui had a breakdown. No one could blame her; before coming to U.A, Asui did not have any friends, except for Mongoose Habuko.

"It is horrible what happened to her. Poor girl." Uraraka whispered in sad tone.

"I know." Iida says, "Asui locked herself in her room after hearing the news. I can not blame her for missing school today."

The duo stare at Asui's empty seat. They hope Asui can get better soon.

When Aizawa-sensei enters a couple of minutes later they are all already sitting, looking at him with the same worried, questioning faces.

"I'm sure you are all already aware of what has happened yesterday." Aizawa-sensei says without even a greeting.

Ashido raises her hand up.

"Sir, Tsuyu-chan was really hysterical yesterday" She says, frowning, before adding in a lower voice. "Her friend… Tsuyu-chan's friend…. is she really...—" she could not finish it.

"Yes, she is dead." Aizawa sights, "She was murdered."

A series of gasps and little "What?!" ripples through the class, silence falling back again when Aizawa holds his hand up.

"We have no idea what exactly happened to Mongoose-san except she was brutally murdered. Ayame-san went to the crime lab to investigate the case." Aizawa says. Then, he notices Izuku's seat was also empty. "Where is Midoriya?"

"Sir, Midoriya stayed behind with Asui." Iida says, rising from his seat. "He was worried about Asui's breakdown yesterday and he thought it was not a good idea leave Asui alone in the way she is now."

Aizawa sighs. He can not blame Midoriya for this. For missing the class, he will slide for this one. He comments to Iida and Uraraka to give them the missed school work when they return to the dorms.

The class proceed normally after this.

XXX

Izuku was holding a tray with some onigiri and tea while standing in the front of Asui's room. Since last night, Asui did not eat anything. Izuku could not blame her for this, but he would not let her go hungry. She already skipped the breakfast.

"Asui-chan." Izuku called, knocking Asui's door. " I know you're upset about your friend, but you need eat something. I made some tea and Onigiri.

It took a few seconds for Asui to open her door. Izuku could see her shape of her face; her face was swollen and her eyes were red for crying too long. And Izuku could see Asui looked very weary; he betted she barely had some sleep last night.

"Come in, Midoriya-chan." She whispers.

Izuku enters to Asui's room. He realizes it was the first time he was entering in Asui's room since she did not get involved in the showroom competition when they first arrived to the new dormitory.

"Your room is so nice, Asui-chan." Izuku's says while looking around. He could see see several frog ornaments in her shelves and a cute frog plush on her bed. Izuku also notices a frame picture on Asui's table; it was Asui's family photo.

"Thank you, Midoriya-chan." Asui says in a small voice, blushing.

Izuku places the stray on Asui's small coffee table. Izuku did not know what to say to Asui in this complicated situation: He never had anyone closer to him dying. Not like how Habuko did. At least Izuku was happy to see Asui eating something. They were in a very uncomfortable silent until Asui broke it.

"Midoriya-chan, Ayame-sensei told us we were good profilers, didn't she?" She asks.

Izuku did like the way Asui was leading this. "Yes…"

Asui looked at him with angry tears "I want you help me to get all the information we can to caught this guy."

Izuku could not say he was not surprised by this declaration. He knew Asui was becoming vengeful. This was reminding him Iida's situation with Stain and his brother, who was now paralyzed from waist down, ending his hero carrier for good.

"If you want me to help you to track this guy to avenge your friend, then I must to decline." He says to her with a very serious tone in his voice.

Asui is shocked by this declaration. Izuku holds his hand up to silent her.

"Please, let me to explain. Do you remember the situation of Stain- the hero killer?" Asui nods to him "The true is Iida-kun used his internship to look for Stain, he wanted to kill him for what he did to his brother. In his anger, Iida-kun almost got himself killed. If it wasn't for Todoroki-kun and I to interfere, Iida-kun would not be here with us now."

Asui was shocked. She never knew much details about the Hero Killer's situation. She only knew that Todoroki's father, Endeavor, was the one who dealt with him for good. She never knew other details beside what she already knew.

"Please, let me continue it, Asui-chan," Izuku says smiling to her. " I did not say to give up on this case. We will look for information about Mongoose-san's murderer, we will try to profile them and bringing them to justice. Remember, we are heroes, not avengers. If we do this, we will do it in the right way."

Asui hugs him while crying into his chest. She apologizes to Izuku for having such vengeful thoughts. Izuku smiles as he hugs Asui to comfort her. After a few minutes, Asui stops crying.

"Better?" Izuku asks.

"Yeah, I am." Asui says, undoing the hug. "How are we going to have the information we need for this case?" Asui asks, placing her finger in her chin. "I doubt Ayame-sensei will give us the information we need."

Izuku made a face "I may know someone who can help us."

XXX

That's how they find themselves in the development studio with Hatsume Mei. Mei had that crazy shine in her eyes.

"Oh, you need my help to find data about this case." she says, smirking. " You know, my services are not cheap, you have a price to pay."

Izuku groans. He hates to ask favors to Mei, but she was the only one who could help them to get the information they need.

"Ok Mei, I will be your guinea pig to your babies for a week." Izuku says, hoping Mei accepting his payment.

"Two weeks." Mei says, holding two fingers up.

Izuku did not want to be her guinea pig. Power Loader already had warned him once to be careful around Mei because sometimes Mei's behavior gets out of hand, forcing the hero to watch her to keep her in line. But Habuko's case was important to Asui and he wanted to help Asui as much as he can. And he wanted to make sure she will not get out from the hero path with this.

"Ok, two weeks." Izuku says in defeat.

Mei squeals in delight, sitting down in the front of her computer table. She quickly typed some codes. Asui asked to Izuku how he knew about Mei's interest in crime scenes. Izuku answers he accidentally saw a crime scene photo on her computer once, when he came to the development studio to get his hero suit. Power Loader told him Mei does not only develop gadgets to heroes, but to the police and to CSI teams as well. Then, Mei stops typing and looking at Izuku and Asui with a very serious look in her face.

"Look, I will give you a little warning. The images I am going to show are not pretty. Are you sure you want to proceed?" Mei asks.

Izuku and Asui looked at each other for a moment. Asui was holding Izuku's hands before nodding to Mei.

"Please, Hatsume-chan. Proceed." Asui says in a small voice

Mei nodded. Pressing a single button, an image popped up in the screen of her computer; it was Mongoose Habuko's crime scene photos. Asui put a hand on her mouth at the sight of her friend's brutalized body. Izuku was also horrified at the sight.

"She…. was she quartered?" he asks, horrified.

"Yes," Mei says. " From the police reports, they could not find her limbs. They only found her opened body and her head."

Then, they saw the sight of Habuko's open body. They could see her organs were gone. Asui wanted to vomit. What kinda of sick monster would do that? Izuku was wondering the same thing; could Habuko have been a victim of organ trafficking? But that did not explain about her missing limbs. Then Izuku noticed something odd in her exposed rib.

"Mei, can you zoom the image of her rib?" Izuku asks.

Mei blinks in confusion as she zooms the image of Habuko's rib. The three teens' eyes widen in shock when they saw the rib.

"Wait, is that teeth mark?" Mei asks, horrified and confused.

In need it was teeth mark. Then Izuku's eyes widen horrified when he realizes Habuko's case was very similar to another case he had read six months ago. Izuku aks to Mei to let him to use her computer to check something. Mei gives space to Izuku as he types the page to an old news that happened six months before, in Kyoto.

"This is…" stares Izuku, horrified

XXX

At the crime lab, Kotori and Detective Tsukauchi were in the morgue. Kotori looked annoyed for the detective being there with her.

"You did not need to be here, Officer Tsukauchi." Kotori says, annoyed.

"It's detective, Kotori-chan." He sighs in frustration. "When will me call me detective?"

"In the day you stop calling me Kotori-chan."

It was a good thing the legist doctor had arrived, giving them the reports of Mongoose Habuko's autopsy. Kotori was relieved when the doctor told them there was no signs of sexual assault in her body, but Detective Tsukauchi and her were shocked after learning Habuko lost her limbs while she was still alive.

"Why did they amputate her?" Detective Tsukauchi asked in shock.

"Perhaps to make sure for the girl to not escape." Kotori says. " Or perhaps this is could be their fetish."

Detective Tsukauchi was disgusted.

"How can amputation be a fetish?!" he exclaimed, horrified.

"You would be surprised what kind of sick people I've dealt before." Kotori mutteres.

"I also found these marks on her ribs." the doctor comments

On the table, Kotori and Detective Tsukauchi saw cleaned bones. Mongoose Habuko's bones. The doctor had to clean the bones for a better examination. With an electronic magnifying glass, they could see tooth marks on her ribs.

"Wait, are you saying she was devoured?" Detective Tsukauchi asks. This case was getting sicker every second.

"Yes." the doctor answered. "But I was not able to determine if the teeth marks was caused by a real animal or by a person with animal quirk."

"Animal...quirk..?" Kotori whispers.

Kotori's eyes widen in shock when she realizes something very important. She takes her tablet out from her bag and started to show files of cold cases.

"Six months ago in Kyoto, Name: Inuki Okami, age :35. Quirk: Grey wolf. Abducted on Sunday and was found dead in a trashcan in the next sunday. Like Mongoose-san, his body was also quartered.

Five months ago in Sendai, Name; Shiratori Fukuro. Age: 20, Quirk: snow owl. She was abducted on friday, on her way back home after work. She was found dead on the next friday in a trashcan. She was quartered too.

Four months ago in Hosu, Name: Tsuragamae Toboe, age: 9. Quirk: Dog. He was abducted on monday on his way to the school. He was found dead and quartered in a trashcan near of a playground in the next monday.

Three months ago in Shibuya, name: Umino Sango, Age: 25, Quirk: dolphin. Abducted on thursday and she was found dead and quartered in a trashcan on the next thursday .

Two months ago in Osaka, name: Washio Gaku, age: 18, Quirk: Eagle. Abducted on wednesday and he was found dead and quartered in a trashcan in the next wednesday."

Detective Tsukauchi was shocked when he saw all those cold cases files.

"T-they were all animal quirk users." Detective Tsukauchi whispered in horror. He had no idea there was so many dead in the same way as Mongoose Habuko. " Kotori-chan, what is the meaning of this?"

"This is the worse nightmare for us of B.A.U and for the police force…."

At the same time, Izuku and Kotori said the same sentence

"...There is a serial killer on the loose."

XXX

In the night, a small thug shivered in fear when he saw a blond foreign man standing before him with his yellow cat eyes glowing in the darkness. In his right hand, he was holding the decapitated head of a police officer.

"Now now, mon bon monsieur. Can you tell me where can I find Seigneur Shigaraki Tomura?"

End of the chapter.

Belletiger-Bt: I hope you liked the chapter. Not much happens there, except Izuku and Kotori found out the killer made other vitims beside Habuko. And the Killer is looking for Shigaraki. This is not good.

Do not forget to leave your reviews. They make me write even more. :)

Suggestions are also welcome.

See you all in the next chapter!

PS: I am looking for a beta-writer. Can anyone help me , please? English is not my first language.


	4. Chapter 4

Feral Scream

Chapter 4

Izuku and Asui returned to the dorms after they got all the information they needed for Habuko's case. In Asui's room, they looked closely at the files that Mei had gaven to them.

"I still can not believe we are dealing with a serial killer." Asui says, looking at the photos of the past crime scenes. "Poor Habuko-chan…"

"I know, I can not believe either." Izuku says to her. " But it makes sense. Serial killers like to kill the same type of victim or kill them in the same methode. In this case we have both: all those people had animal features because of their quirks and they all were killed in the same way."

Izuku looked sadly at the photo of Tsuragamae Toboe, the youngest victim of this serial killer. He wondered if he did the right thing to send their discoveries to Chief Tsuragamae in Hosu. After all it was his son who was among the victims. Then, they heard noises downstairs; their classmates were back.

"Asui-san, lets keep this between us. We do not need to worry everyone with the knowledge of a serial killer on loose." Izuku says while putting away the files. "But since this guy is targeting people with animal quirks, we should at least warm Tokoyami-kun; he has an animal feature after all."

Asui nods in agreement.

XXX

In the next day at the police station, Kotori was looking the crime scenes' photo on a board, trying to look more clues for the killer's M.O. All she did figured out this guy had some kind of grudge against animal quirk users, from the way how their victims were killed.

Detective Tsukauchi was not having much luck either. He checked the files of the cases and sadly they had no evidences to lead to the killer; no DNA, no witness, nothing at all. And the victims had no connection to each other, except they all were animal quirk users and they were devoured by some animal.

They heard someone knocking the door.

"Excuse me sir, but Chief Tsuragamae is here." said an officer

Detective Tsukauchi blinks in confusion; why was Chief Tsuragamae there? His city is out of Chief Tsuragamae's jurisdiction. Detective Tsukauchi told to the officer to let the chief in. Then, Chief Tsuragamae came in to the office.

"Chief Tsuragamae, it's been a while." Detective Tsukauchi to the dog man, as saluting him.

"The same here, Detective Tsukauchi." Then, Chief Tsuragamae looked at Kotori. " Who is this young lady?"

"I am Ayame Kotori, the profiler. What are you doing here, Chief? You're too far away from home." Kotori says while folding her arms, already suspicious why the police chief' was there.

The police chief looked at the board with the victims' photos before looking at the duo.

"Please, let me help with your serial killer case." he bows. " I heard the murder of Mongoose Habuko is connected to my son's"

Detective Tsukauchi was surprise with Chief Tsuragamae knowing their case. But how? Kotori looked at him with cold eyes, saying the case was not in his jurisdiction and even if it was, being the father of one of the victims, he was forbidden to be involved.

"I know all this." Chief Tsuragamae growls, closing his hands into fists. " But ever since my little boy was killed, I lost everything. My wife left me and I only have nightmares ever since we found his mutilated body in that trash can." Then, he bows his body to the floor. "Please, let me help you with the investigations. I am asking not as a police chief, but as a grieving father."

Detective Tsukauchi and Kotori look at each other, not sure what to do. By rules, Chief Tsuragamae can not be involved, but the victim was his son, a little boy. Then, Kotori remembers the words of her father _"Sometimes we need break the rules to do the right thing."_ Then, Kotori makes a decision.

"Ok, Chief, we will let you in to the investigations." She says, shocking Detective Tsukauchi. "But, I will only let you in if you tell us how did you know about Mongoose Habuko and your son's murders are connected.

Cief Tsuragamae frowned; he did not want to act like a snichter. But if this will allow him to work on the investigations, so be it.

XXX

Shigaraki Tomura and Kurogiri were taken by surprise when a strange foreign blond man with a huge suitcase arrived at their bar/headquarters. The blond man just smiled at them.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis venu en paix" he says smiling while holding his hands up.

The two villains paused. They did not understand what he just say. Shigaraki looked at Kurogiri with an annoyed face.

"Kurogiri, what did this guy just say?" Shigaraki asks with irritation in his voice.

The foreign man just chuckled a little bit

"Oh my apologizes, sometimes I speak in my native language when I am too excited." He says, while apologizing to the villains. " I said I came in peace. My father told me once it is a japanese tradition to bring a present whenever you visit someone's house, so I brought a little gift you may like it."

When he opens the suitcase, the villain duo were shocked to see what was inside of the suitcase: it was the pro-hero , naked and tied. She seemed to be very drugged.

"Don't worry, mes bons seigneurs. I used my special drug on her. She can not move any inch of her muscles, much less using her quirk." the foreign man says to them.

Shigaraki just gave him an evil smirk. His eyes were shining in excitement. He had no idea who that foreign man was, but he was already liking him.

"Lets talk." Shigaraki says, very interested on him. "And how should we call you?"

The man smiles in return.

"You may call me Phillipe; Phillipe Pardus Sagara."

XXX

On the bar, Phillipe told to the villain duo a little bit about his life. His father was a japanese man while his mother was a french woman. He lived most of his life in Paris, France, and he had inherited his mother's quirk.

"I have no idea what you gave me, Seigneur Kurogiri, but your drink is one of of the best drinks I have ever tasted. It is merveilleux!"

Needless to say Kurogiri was very happy with his compliment." Thank you. It is rare to have someone to appreciate my drinks."

"Oh, does Seigneur Kisaragi not like your drinks?" Phillipe asks.

Shigaraki only made a disgusted face.

"I am a minor and beside….I have low tolerance to alcohol…" he growls.

"So true, only with a cup he becomes very drunk." Kurogiri comments " Once he drank a cup of vodka by accident and he started to sing sad songs."

Phillipe laughs at Shigaraki's misfortune with alcohol. Shigaraki growls at his companion, saying if his body was not made of gas and being loyal to him and to their master, he would have turn him into dust.

"It's ok to admit having low tolerance to alcoholic drinks, Seigneur Shigaraki. My cousin, whose is a pro hero back in France, she acts like a cat with catnip when she is too drunk." he comments while chucking.

That surprised them; so the french man had a pro hero as a relative.

"I am curious, if your cousin is a pro hero, how come you're a villain?" Shigaraki asks, curious.

Phillipe drinks his cup before returning his attention to Shigaraki.

"I will not bother you with my backstory. You would find it boring. Actually I am here to hire your services." Phillipe says.

Kurogiri and Shigaraki are curious. It is not everyday a person wants to hire them for something. Actually that was the very first time someone wants to hire their services. Phillipe mentions he has heard how the League already made U.A of fools and he needs them to get a boy from there. He even shows to them the photo of his victim. They recognize the boy; it was Midoriya Izuku.

"Before I give you an answer, tell me Sagara-san, what do you want to do with this boy?" Shigaraki asks, very curious. " Do you plan to kill him?"

"More than that, mon bon monsieur, I plan to eat him." Phillipe answers to them, smiling.

Shigaraki and Kurogiri paused and they stared at him like he had grown a second head. Kurogiri almost dropped the cup from his hands.

"When you say eat him, you mean figuratively, right?" Kurogiri asks.

"Non non non, I mean literally." Phillipe says as his green eyes turns into yellow cat eyes and his tooth becoming sharp. "I kissed him in the other day and I can already feel his meat is a premium quality. I want him, and of course, I will pay for your services."

With his thoughts on Izuku was making Phillipe becoming very excited. He already can taste his meat and tears in his mouth. Shigaraki stares at him for a few more moments before a creepy sound comes from his mouth.

"...Fufufufu...fufufufu...FUFUFUFU...hahaaaHAAAHAAAHAAAAAA!" Shigaraki roars with laughter. " Man, you want to eat him? Literally EAT HIM?!" he laughs maniacally. He can imagine the face of All Might falling in despair when he sees the body of his dear student being eaten.

"You know what?! I will do it for free!" Shigaraki says with glee in his eyes. "But I will only do it for free as long you send me videos of you eating him."

Shigaraki holds his hand up to him. Phillipe gives him a feral smile as he shakes his hand.

"Deal."

With this, their deal was sealed.

End of the chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Feral Scream

Chapter 5

Izuku and Asui though they were in trouble when Ayame Kotori had returned and took them both to Principal Nedzu's office. But instead of trouble, Kotori asked to Nedzu to take them back to her office. She wanted to take them as her apprentices. And to their shock, Mei was also tagged along.

"I can not believe we are tagging this together!" Mei squeals while hugging Izuku and Asui back of Kotori's

" _I can not believe it either…"_ Izuku and Asui though at the same time.

That situation was a bit awkward, but Izuku hoped everything would be alright to their side. They finally arrived at B.A.U office.

Inside of the building , the trio was in amazed they they looked at the office. The office had the latest computer models, moderns furniture, everything screamed new. Then Izuku saw Chief Tsuragamae with Detective Tsukauchi in a office separated by a wall of glass.

"Chief Tsuragamae? Why is he here?" Asui wonders.

"Well, you should know since your little broccoli classmate here was the one who sent him the message about the serial killer." Kotori glared at Izuku.

Izuku smiles in embarrassment. Kotori shows to Mei her space work. Mei squeals in happiness when she sees the room was filled with computer and other techs. Kotori mentioned she was official B.A.U's communications liaison and technical analyst. Mei tells her she will not regrets her decision.

"What about us, Ayame-sensei?" Izuku asks.

"You kids will come with me to the underground. I will train your bodies until you drop dead."

Izuku and Asui sweat- dropped. They were so doomed once Kotori finish them off.

XXX

At the underground, Izuku and Asui were surprised there was a gyrm in the building's underground. It had all the equipment for fitness and training. Kotori changed her clothes to a fitness clothes while Izuku and Asui changed to their gym clothes.

Izuku blushed a bit. He could see Kotori's arms were a bit muscled. It meant she trained her body almost everyday.

The hand to hand training took 2 hours. Kotori sparred with Izuku and Asui, showing them how to throw the enemy off and how to immobilize them. She even used Izuku as a guinea pig when she showed them how to annul quirks by blocking chakra points.

After sparring with them for a few more minutes, Kotori called a break time. Izuku and Asui sighted in relief; Kotori was a monster teacher but they felt good having a no quirk training. They all sat down in a bench while Kotori gave them some juice can.

"Man, my everything hurts." Asui whines.

"But it was good, wasn't it?" Izuku says, smiling " Where did you learn how to fight like this, Ayame-sensei?"

Kotori sights before smiling. She comments she learned those techniques with her father. She also says her father was an old pro hero. Izuku becomes interested from learning this.

"Really? Who was your father?" Izuku asks.

"I do not think you heard about him him, but he was Firebird." Kotori says.

"DID YOU SAY FIREBIRD?!" Izuku's eyes filled in joy when he heard the hero's name.

Kotori was startled by Izuku's excitement; she was actually surprised for Izuku knowing her father's hero name. Asui, in the other hand was confused, she did not know who Firebird was. Izuku gasped in shock, looking at Asui horrified as if she did some heinous crime.

"Firebird was a pro hero who rarely uses his quirk, but when he did, it was an spectacle! People say his quick was the most beautiful of all and he was the number 3 hero in his time!" Izuku exclaimed with joy in his eyes. "I wish I had a footage with him using his quirk. I mean, I heard he could transform into a giant fire bird! "

"What happened to him?" Asui asks.

Kotori made a sad face. "He was killed by a villain 17 years ago."

Izuku looked at Kotori's face. Her face was showing no expression.

"I..I am sorry! I brought some bad memories to you..." muttered Izuku.

Then, Kotori softly petted on his head, saying it was ok and it has been a while she did not think about her father.

"You know what? When we caught this serial killer, I can show you some of my father's footages to you."

Then, they heard Kotori's cell phone beeped. She took her cellphone and looked at the messages on the screen. She frowned when she saw the messages.

"Looks like they found something about our killer."

XXX

Back to the office, Chief Tsuragamae and Detective Tsukauchi were waiting for them along with Mei. Mei looked anxious like she made a discovery and she did.

"Now, I have been looking the dates of the kidnappings and I noticed some few things." Mei says before proceeding " First, we know our killer keeps the victims alive for a few days before killing them and throwing their bodies to a trash can. Second, the killer does a three-week break before selecting a new victim."

"We all know this, Hatsume-chan." Asui frowns. " Why are you telling us again?"

"I am getting there, Tsuyu-chan. Anyway, I've noticed there was no news of finding a body in a trashcan in the last month. The only recent murder was Mongoose's." Mei said to them.

That was true, Kotori though. There was no evidence of a murder similar to Mongoose Habuko in the past month. Why? Izuku was also confused; Why was not there any murder last month? Did anything happen to the killer for not hurting anyone? Or something had stopped him to do it until he got Mongoose Habuko? Then Izuku and Asui's eyes widen in realization.

"Kamino Ward!" Izuku exclaimed "The killer must have been around in Kamino Ward!"

"It is the only explication!" Asui exclaimed as well.

The adults' eyes widen in astonishment. Last month All Might and All For One fought in Kamino and caused a big destruction to the city. The city was still recovering from the fight but by some miracle, there was no alert for missing people.

"The fight between All Might and All For One was extremely destructive. The killer must had fled before having a chance to make another victim." Detective Tsukauchi theorizes

"We are lucky the killer did not change his pattern. Serial Killers become very unpredictable when something interrompt their pattern." Kotori says, frowning

Izuku gulped in fear. To think another psycho was in the same city as All For One and the League of Villains scared him. Though the destruction, All Might's fight with All For One was a blessing in disguise: It stopped the killer making another victim. But they still could not predict what the killer's next step.

Chief Tsuragamae comments that Detective Tsukauchi and he will go to Kamino Ward to see if they can find aly leads to the Killer. Kotori agreeds.

"What about us, sensei?" Asui asks.

"I will take back to school." She says. Before they could protest, Kotori glares at the kids, shutting them up. " I promised to Principal Nedzu and Mr. Aizawa you would only do this internship for a few hours after school hours. Even if you got your provisional license, there is no way I will let you kids facing a serial killer."

Izuku, Asui and Mei groaned in defeat.

XXX

Somewhere else, in a unknown place, Shigaraki and Phillipe were in the front of a tank. They could see the creature being formed inside through the glass.

"It will take a fews weeks before this Noumu be ready." Shigaraki says to his guest.

"No problem, monsieur. I am a patient man. That way I can savor my prey better." The blond french says to him.

Shigaraki still could not believe that blond foreign man was a cannibal. Though his...peculiar tastes of meat, Shigaraki had to admit that man was very intelligent and he even respected his ideals.

"So, what do you plan to do after you eat your prey?" Shigaraki asks, curious.

"Hum… most likely leaving the country. Japan is wonderful, but I can not stay long." Phillipe says to Shigaraki."The police already is suspecting something after they found my last meal in the trash can."

"Too bad." Shigaraki sights " I admit you are unique, Sagara-san. You would be an excellent member for the league."

"I appreciate your compliment, Seigneur Shigaraki," Phillipe says while smiling to him "But I am a lone hunter. I like to do my stuff by myself."

"I can understand this. But I would like to see your quirk in action at least once." Shigaraki comments. " You never told me what it is exactly, except you have inherited from your mother."

Then, Phillipe smirks.

"If you want I can show you." Phillipe says. "I know you're doing this for free cause my prey, Midoriya Izuku, is causing you a lot of trouble. I usually do not show off my quirk because I do not rely it too much. But since I am a gentleman and I like to pay my debts, I will show it. Give me something you want to discard and I will gladly to show you my quirk."

A couple of hours later, they were in an abandoned underground ring fight. Phillipe was in the ring along with a Noumu. In the audience Shigaraki and Kurogiri were watching carefully him.

"Is this wise to make Sagara fighting this Noumu, Shigaraki?" Kurogiri asks to him.

"This noumu is a defective one. It is useless for us. Unlike the others, this one is below average. The doctor was going to discard it anyway. So its only utility is to show us Sagara's quirk. And I know you're curious as I am about his quirk." Shigaraki says.

Phillipe stares at the sight of the Noumu with could eyes. It has tiny black wings, the color of its skin was light gray, Its elongated arms ended in sharp claws, and his lower body was now a long, ebony, serpentine tail. The noumu had sharp tooth and its brain was exposed.

"Hum… honestaly. I would use 15% of my power to beat this thing. But a deal is a deal." Philippe comments as he removed his clothes from his body.

Shigaraki was confused, why the blond man was removing his clothes. Both Kurogiri and Shigaraki were surprised to see the elegant blond man's naked body was covered in scars. Scars caused by claws and bites.

Then, his body began to change. His muscles grow bigger as his body started to become larger as a long tail emerged behind him and his eyes becoming feline yellow eyes. Dark yellow fur with spots covered his body as his head was slowing turning into a feline like head. His nails were turning into claws while his teeth were getting sharp like a carnivorous beast. In a few seconds, the foreign man became a wereleopard like creature. He roared as he finished his transformation

"Pay attention, Seigneur Shigaraki, because I will show you this form only once." Phillipe tells to Shigaraki without taking his eyes off from his prey.

The Noume started to attack him with his enlarged claws. But Phillipe, in his beast leopard from, was avoiding the attacks. To him, the creature's attacks were in slow motion. With a quick move, Phillipe cut the noumu's arms off with his powerful claws. The creature cries out in pain as Phillipe took one of its arms and took a small bite of its flesh. His eyes widen in disgust as he spited the flesh out of his mouth.

"Disgusting!" he exclaimed. "Your meat is worse than a low quality meat. No wonder Seigneur Shigaraki wants to discard you."

Before the noumu could attack, Phillipe slash its eyes with his claws from his feet and he took its head and crush it the ground. With his bare hands, Phillipe crushed the creature exposed brain, killing it in a instant. Phillipe was panting before he started to chuck.

"Huhuh….HAHAHAHAHA! I ALMOST FORGOT HOW GOOD TO BE A WILD ANIMAL!" Phillipe roars in excitement as he starts to quarter the Noumu's body. He does not mind if his body is getting covered in guts and blood. All he wanted to do is to rip the noumu's body apart and to feel the smell of blood.

When he finally calmed down, Philliped returned to his human form. His body was still covered in blood and guts as he looked Shigaraki and Kurogiri with enjoyment in his face.

"Messieurs, this is my quirk. And I call it Panthera Pardus, or just Leopard if you prefer less complicated words."

End of the chapter

Belletiger_BT: Phillipe finally shows what his quirk was. Now what will be their next move? You have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

Do not forget to leave reviews. They make me work harder for the next chapters =D

Suggestions and fanarts are always welcome =3


	6. Chapter 6

Feral Scream

Chapter 6

Izuku was in the forest's side with All Might, training how to use One For All without breaking any of his bones. Thanks to his hand to hand training with Kotori, he now has more control over his quirk.

"You've got better in these past weeks, my boy." All Might praises him.

"Thanks All Might." Izuku says, gasping. " I think I have a little more control over my quirk. At least I did not break any bones."

"How about a break?" All Might suggests.

Izuku and All Might are using a fallen tree trunk as a bench while they eat their lunch. All Might asks to Izuku how internship is going with Kotori. Izuku answers the internship is going great and he was learning a lot from the hero profiler. Izuku even mentions Kotori was teaching them morse code.

"She even showed me how to say Plus Ultra in morse code!" Izuku says while knocking the trunk in sequence. "Ayame-sensei is the best!"

"I am happy you learned a lot from Ayame." All Might smiles. Then a gloom aura surrenders him "...meanwhile I am the worst teacher ever…."

Izuku sweat-drops. He decides to change the subject.

"Did you know her father? Firebird?"

That made the glooming aura around of All Might to vanish as his smile returned to his face.

"Yeah, Firebird was a good friend. We used to drink together, we talked about everything that is not involved with our work. Firebird was a loving father since he loved to show his daughter's photos to everyone. That annoyed Endeavor a lot." All Might Chuckes a bit

That made Izuku becoming even more interested on Firebird.

"Is it true his quirk was considered as the most beautiful fire quirk?" Izuku asks

"Yes, but his quirk was also a double-edged sword." All Might says.

"What do you mean?" Izuku asks, confused.

Almight explains the Firebird's quirk was a very powerful fire quirk which allows him to become a giant fire bird. But the problem transforming into a firebird, the user's body suffers overheat if he keep the fire bird from too long. All Might comments he and Firebird they fought against a villain called Ice Age. Ice Age killed hundreds of people with his ice powers, freezing the half of the city.

"We defeated him but the city was still in great jeopardy. Firebird used his firebird form to melt the ice and saving people from freezing to death. But doing this, his body suffered a lot from the intense heat. He died saving the city. Ayame was ten years old when he died."

Izuku made a sad face. It explained why it was so rare someone seeing Firebird using his quirk in full potential. His own quirk hurt him. And Ayame-sensei was only a child when she lost her father.

"I remember the poor thing. She was all scared. Tsukauchi-kun was a rookie officer at that time. He was the only one who confronted her before we could get contact with her uncle. Her uncle became Ayame's legal guardian and took her back to France. I never saw her again until U.A hired her as a guest to teach you to profile villains."

Izuku was surprised. No wonder Ayame-sensei was so cold. To move out to a foreign country after her father passed, he could not imagine what his teacher had gone through.

Meanwhile one of them realized that Kotoril was hiding behind the trees, listening to their conversation.

XXX

At the bar, Phillipe is drinking one of Kurogiri's drink. Then, Shigaraki appears at the bar, with a smirk in his face.

"Everything is ready. We can act now."

Phillipe gives him a feral grin as his eyes turned into yellow cat eyes.

"Excellent."

XXX

At the B.A.U Agency, Kotori arrived at the office with Izuku and Asui. Mei already went to her place. They found Detective Tsukauchi and Chief Tsuragamae were there.

"Oh, You're back. How was the investigation at Kamino Ward?" Kotori asks.

After they found out the possibility of the killer being in Kamino Ward, Detective Tsukauchi and Chief Tsuragamae were there for a couple of weeks to look for any lead for the killer's identity.

"Sadly we did not find anything off from Kamino Ward before the fight between All Might and All for One." Chief Tsuragamae says with disappointment in his voice.

"And a girl from a pastry shop told us the only thing odd that happened to her was there was this foreign man who spoke japanese very fluently to her. Beside that, no clue." Detective Tsukauchi says while sighting in frustration

That time of the year, it was very commun for Japan to receive tourists. And some tourists can speak Japanese fluently.

They knew finding the killer was going to be very difficult. Unlike the League of Villains who like to show off their power, this particular killer liked to act in the shadows. All they knew in the moment the killer was targeting people with animal quirk, they were very organized and they make sure to not leave any biological evidence behind on the corpses of their victims. And there was a possibility the killer was eating from his victims.

Then, something catches Izuku's attention. A photo frame on the wall. It was not there the last time he was in Kotoro's office. When he got closer, he could see Kotori, two older adults; a japanese man with dark hair and a french woman with blond hair, and a young adult man with short blond hair and green eyes. Izuku could see Eiffel Tower behind them.

"Ayame-sensei, who are they?" Izuku asks

"Oh, they are my family and they live in France. My uncle was my father's cousin and he got married with my aunt who is a french woman. The young man beside me is my cousin Phillipe." Kotori answers. Izuku noticed the sad tone on her voice when she mentioned her cousin. " I haven't seen him for five years."

That made Izuku confused " Eer.. I kinda saw him a few weeks ago?"

"What…?" Kotori was shocked.

"Well, I more like bumped into him. He first spoke to me in a language I do not know, I think it was french, and then he spoke to me in japanese. He asked me for directions. He kissed me as a thanks for helping him." Izuku says, blushing a deep red. "Please, tell me the kissing thing is a french tradition… sensei?"

All the colors were gone from her face. Kotori's eyes were widen in pure shock as she started to sweat. Images started to run in her mind: blood, squartered bodies, feral eyes and her cousin covered in blood.

"Kotori-chan!"

Detective Tsukauchi quickly got Kotori in his arms before she fell in the floor. Asui grabbed a chair for Kotori to sit down.

"He… he has… he has.." muttered Kotori in shock.

No one could understand why Kotori was in such deep shock. Suddenly the windows of the office shattered and everyone fell on the floor from a shock wave. Chief Tsuragamae yelped in pain as one of the glass shard stabbed in his arm.

"W-what was that?!" Izuku asked in astonishment

Asui went towards the window and she gasped in horror. " Eer.. guys? I really think you should see this."

Everyone went towards to the window and they had the same reaction as Asui when they saw what provoked the windows to shatter. A giant noumu in the middle of the city in broad daylight.

"You gotta to be kidding me…" Izuku muttered in fear.

XXX

On the rooftop of one of the towering buildings, Shigaraki watched the destruction the giant noumu was causing along with Kurogiri and Phillipe.

"I take the results are satisfying, Sagara-san?" Kurogiri asks.

"Oh yes." Phillipe answers. "With a noumu this big, most of the pro heroes will focus on fighting against it while the interns and the sidekicks will be focusing to keep the civilians save. That's how I will get my prey-" Then, Phillipe dug his claws on his shoulder and scratching his temple deep enough to bleed. "-by pretending to be a wounded civilian." he smirks.

"I have to admit, Sagara-san, you're an intelligent man. Are you sure do you not want to be a member of the league?" Shigaraki asks as he can hear the cries of despair from the civilians. "Your huntings would be easier with us."

Phillipe could not help but to smile at the young villain.

"That may true, but like I said before I like to do things by myself. Beside, leopards are lone hunters." He says as he starts to walk away.

Then, he stops. "I like you, Seigneur Shigaraki. You should make your league bigger, maybe a global organization." He says before jumping off from the roof, leaving Shigaraki and Kurogiri behind.

XXX

The streets were in a chaos. The pro heroes were fighting against the giant monster while the police and sidekicks were aiding the evacuation of the civilians. Detective Tsukauchi and Chief Tsuragamae were helping the police unity while Izuku, Asui and Kotoro were helping the civilians in the other side.

"Dammit where did thing come from?!" shouted a hero

"Has anyone called Endeavor?! We need back up!" shouted another hero.

"We need to keep this thing busy until the top heros come here!" shoute a hero in firefighter suit. It was Backdraft " We need to protect…"

He never finishes his sentence as the heroes nearby gasps in pure shock and horror as the giant monster steps on him, nothing left of him except for his blood and kneaded meat

"BACKDRAFT!" everyone cried out in horror.

"You damm monster!" cried another hero, this time was Kamui Woods.

Kamui shoots out the wood from one of his arms to hurt the monster. But the skin of the monster was so hard it only break his woods. Kamied cried out as the noumu grabbed him. Everyone cried out his name in horror.

" _I am going to die!I am going to die!"_ Kamui Woods though in panic.

The noumu lifted him at its eyes level. It started at him for a moment. Kamui was confused when he saw tears coming out of its eyes. Then the Noumu letted him him go. Kamui screamed at the fall, thinking he would die when he hits the ground. But fortunately Death Arms catched him in time, before hitting the floor.

"Are you ok, buddy?" Death Arms asked.

"Y-Yeah. I am ok." Kamui answers. He looked at the noumu once more, thinking why it did killed him when it had the chance to do it? And why it was crying when it saw him? Then, Kamui's eyes widen in realization. " It can't be… ?!"

Then, the Noumu let out a pure angsted cry before grabbing some debrids and throwing them at the civilians.

But the debrids never hit the civilians. They were blocked by a giant blue flamed bird

XXX

(Minutes early)

Izuku, Asui and Kotoro were helping the civilians in the other side. Kotori frowned as she looked at the giant noumu.

" _The top heroes will never arrive here in time to avoid more casualties."_ Kotori though. Then, the blue haired woman made a decision. She looked at Asui and Izuku. " Deku, Froppy, help civilians and do not separate at all!"

Izuku and Asui looked at Kotori confused.

"Ayame-sensei, what are you doing to do?" Izuku asked.

"The thing I should have done in the first place: my job!"

Kotori's body was surrounded by a blue aura. THe civilians cried out in horror when they saw the debrids were being thrown at them. Before the debrids could hit them, Kotori became a giant blue flamed bird and blocked them, shielding the civilians.

Kotori in fire bird screeches as she starts to attack the giant noumu. With her powerful flame talons, she grabs the noumu and takes away from the city.

Izuku was amazed when he saw the fire-bird quirk for the first time. It was like how the people had describe it, it was very beautiful. Then, the words of All Might had come into his mind as he remembered the quirk's weak point: overheat.

"Asui-chan, We need follow her." Izuku says.

Asui nodded to him as she and Izuku started to follow where Kotori had gone. Then, they stopped their trail when they heard a moan in an ally. They thought it was a civilian. When they walked to the alley, they saw a blond foreign man lying on a pile of trash bags, bleeding. Izuku recognizes the man, it was the same man who kissed him and Kotori's cousin; Phillipe.

"Hey sir! Wake up! Are you ok?" Izuku asked, kneeling beside him.

The man moans as he opens his eyes. He smiles when he sees Izuku

"Oh, c'est toi, mon garçon?" he says.

Izuku sweat drop; the young hero has no idea what he said. _"I think I will take some french classes in a near future…"_

"Are you hurt, sir?" Asui asks " I know you can speak our language."

"Oui. I know how to speak in your language." Phillipe said as Izuku helped him to get up. "What happened?"

"The city is under attack of a villain." Izuku says to him " Your cousin, Kotori, is fighting against a giant monster."

Phillipe blinked in surprise. He did not know his cousin was in japan as well.

"She is?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes, she is fighting with her quirk, although I had no idea that she could become into a fire bird." Asui says.

Then, Phillipe smirks "heh, I know. Too bad that form, even beautiful, takes a lot of the user. But it is good for me"

Everything went to fast. Asui's head was crushed into the wall, the initial blow alone making her lose consciousness in an instant. Even before Izuku could react, he felt a sharp pain in the back of his shoulder; It was a syringe. Whatever it was inside, it was strong enough to knock the boy out cold in seconds. Phillipe got him before hitting the floor.

"Heh, now I got you." Phillipe says while licking Izuku's face. "Hum… I can really feel you are a premium meat."

Phillipe places Izuku inside of big suitcase. He closes the suitcase with Izuku inside and he leaves the ally, leaving Asui's unconscious body behind.

XXX

Kotori, in ger fire bird form, took the noumu to the ocean for less casualties. She attacks the giant noumu with her fire talons,but the wounds of the monster were regenerating.

" _Regeneration, hum? So in this case…!"_

Kotori used her flame talons to push the giant noumu's head into the water. The noumu was trashing but Kotori would not allow the monster to live, focusing on smashing the exposed brain. After some difficulty, Kotori managed to crush the brain, killing the giant noumu.

Realizing the danger was gone, the flames were slowing fading away. When the flames were completely gone, Kotori falls into the water, unconscious. Fortunately she does not drown thanks to Selkie- the sea rescue hero.

"Do not worry, lass. I got you!" Said the seal man hero.

Selkie took her to his boat.

"Capitain! How is she?" asked Sirius, Selkie's female sidekick.

Sirius helped Selkie to get Kotori in the boat.

"Her body still hot and her heart beatings are irregular. We need take her to the hospital right now!"

XXX

Izuku slowly opens his eyes. _"What happened…?"_ He though. The last thing he remembers was helping a man, the foreign man. Kotori's cousin. Then, his eyes widen in shock when he notices he was strapped into a chair, naked.

"W-What is it?" Izuku though in fear.

He tried to move but for some reason he could not move his body any inch. He even tried to cry for help but he could not because of a gag in his mouth. _"W-What is going on? Where am I?!"_

"Did you sleep well?"

Izuku looks ahead and sees Phillipe was sitting before him. But something is different. Izuku shivers in fear; Phillipe's eyes were showing something that was not human, but something else. Something like a hungry wild animal.

"Now, how should I savor you?" he asked while licking his lips. His eyes turned into yellow cat eyes glowing into the dark.

End of the Chapter.

Belletiger_BT: Oh boy, Phillipe has Izuku! What will happen to our green hero? will be become Phillipe's meal?

You have to wait for the next chapter to find out!

Do not forget to leave your reviews, they make me write even more! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Feral Scream

Chapter 7

Izuku was horrified. What did he meant by savor him? Then, he remembered the murdered victims, they were all devoured by an animal. His eyes widen in astonishment when he realized the animal was the murder himself after seeing Phillipe's cat's eyes.

"Oh, you want to talk, don't you?" Phillipe asked as he removed the gag from Izuku.

"You… You ate those people, didn't you?" Izuku growls " TELL ME, DAMM IT!"

Izuku was furious. He wanted to beat the guy for doing those horrible things to those poor victims. He tried to use his quirk but he could not.

"Yes, I did. So what?" Phillipe asked, coldly.

XXX

Kotori opened her eyes as she heard an annoying beeping noise from her side. She realized she was in a hospital room. She also noticed an I.V was connected to her right arm.

"How…"

"Kotori-chan!"

Kotori turns her head to her right and she sees Detective Tsukauchi sitting beside of her bed. His face shows relief when she realizes Kotori has awaken.

"Officer? What happened?" Kotori tried to get up but Detective Tsukauchi stopped her.

"You used your quirk to save the city." Said Detective Tsukauchi "It was amazed You really inherited the power of your father. Except your flames are blue instead of red. But you almost die."

Kotori bits her lips, not surprising she almost dying."How many?" she asks " "How many casualties?"

Detective Tsukauchi made a sad face. He told her 10 heros were killed, and 130 people were injured with 24 heroes being among of them. Kotori gritted her teeth in anger, blaming herself for the fatalities.

"Its not your fault, Kotori-chan." Detective Tsukauchi says while holding her hand. " Your quick is powerful but it causes your body suffer, just like your father, Firebird. Beside, if you did not acted like you did, we would have more deaths "

Kotori did not say anything. She was still blaming herself for not acting sonner.

"I know you just woke up, but we have another problem." Detective Tsukauchi says with a worried face. " Midoriya is missing."

"What?" Kotori's eyes widen in shock.

"The paramedic found Asui unconscious in an ally and when she woke up, she told us she was with Midoriya when they found your cousin. She told us your cousin hit her head. Kotori-chan….we believe your cousin may have taken Midoriya."

Kotori's eyes widen in shock, fear and anger as she shivers when memories of her cousin covered in blood and in a feral state came to his mind.

XXX

Izuku could not believe what that blond guy just said. How could he be so cold, thinking of people so little? Phillipe only looked at him with cold eyes. Then, his expression changed into sadness.

"You're so naive, petit garç think I am a beast, a monster, don't you?" he asks."but I will tell you something: humans are also monsters, garçon. Especially the ones with animal quirks. It is just a matter of time of us to reveal our true selves."

Then, Phillipe removed his shirt, showing to Izuku his scared body. Izuku eyes widen in fear and astonishment when he saw the scars. Those scars were claw and bite scars and they covered most of his body and they seemed a bit old. Izuku was speechless.

"Six years ago, I was just like you, I wanted to help people" Phillipe says while caressing Izuku's face. Izuku shivers in fear. "While my cousin, Kotori, had graduated as a pro hero, I graduated to be a psychologist. I wanted to help people to heal their minds and hearts while Kotori saves their bodies. And we were quite good in our jobs. But everything changed when Kotori made very dangerous enemies. Have you heard about a group of villains called Les Trois Bêtes?"

Izuku shocked his head. He had no knowledge about foreign heros, much less foreign villains. Phillipe scoffed, saying it was no surprise he had no idea what he was talking about. Then, Phillipe sat on his chair in the front of Izuku.

" Heh, I guess this is moment I tell you about my villain origins is it?" he says while crossing his legs and resting his head on his hand " That's fine. We have a bit of time for this. Les Trois Bêtes means The Three Beasts in french. They were very dangerous group criminals in France. All the members were animal quirk users. Aquila was the leader of the group and his quirk was eagle. Megalodon was the brain of the team. His quirk was shark. Even being a genius he is always hungry like a real shark. And at least we have Ursula, she was the musclehead of the group and her quirk was grizzly bear. Ursula was the strongest of the group. Those three gave a lot of trouble to the heroes and to the police force back in France. They were known for kidnappings, extortions, torture and murders. But Kotori managed to capture their leader, Aquila. You can say Ursula and Megalodon were not happy with her and they decided to kidnap me to make my cousin pay through me. They bit me, hurt me, raped me, tortured me and they even made me to starve for almost six days. Then on the seventh day, I just snapped."

**FLASHBACK SIX YEARS AGO- Unknown warehouse **

 _All Phillipe could feel was hunger. He was lying on the floor in a tiny cell with his hands tied together. There were no lights in the tiny cell, nothing to illuminate the full horror of it. Phillipe's body was naked, covered with scars, some just healed and other were flesh, still bleeding. He was hungry._

 _Ever since he was taken by the beast villains, Phillipe only suffered from pain and humiliation. Ursula, the bear woman, likes to torture him by clawing and biting him. She even mentioned his blood was the most delicious blood she ever drank. But Megalodon was worse. He liked to sexually assault him, thrusting into him without any type of lubrication or protection just to hurt him inside. Those bastards were not only torture him but also starving him. He could feel his inner beast growling at him in anger and hunger._

 _Then, he starts to hear voices outside of his cell._

" _The cops and the heroes will soon raid this place, Ursula." said a male voice._

 _Phillipe recognizes the voice. It belongs to the shark villain, Megalodon._

" _How?!" Ursula grows "This place is supposed to be well hidden!"_

" _I did send the localization to them. Before you start to complain, hear me out Ursula. They will not find us here. They will just find our guest's body."_

" _Oh, so finally we will kill the whore?" Phillipe could swear he could feel the bear woman was smirking. "It was about the time."_

" _I would like to behead him, that would make that bitch suffer even more. Of course, I would like do that without damage his pretty face."_

" _Heh, you really like the whore, don't you?"_

" _You know I do not like to damage beautiful things."_

 _Then, the door of his cell opened. Phillipe could see Megalodon and Ursula standing there. Megalodon was a muscled anthropomorphic shark man. Ursula was a giant anthropomorphic brown bear woman._

 _The evil beast man walk towards him. Ursula lifts Phillipe by his neck. Phillipe, even very weak, glares at the bear woman._

" _Oh, even in the state you are now, you still have some fight in you." Ursula smirks. " I still can not believe that blue bird bitch has someone so pretty and so quirkless man like you as her cousin. We were so lucky! But too bad our fun need end now, cutie." the bear woman giggles while drinking his blood from his flesh cut on his shoulder._

 _Phillipe frowns; the villains though he was quirkless since he never showed his quirk to anyone. He never shows off his quirk because he never like to rely his quirk for anything. But those bastards plan to kill him and growlings of his inner leopard is getting louder and louder. It is the time to unleash the beast._

" _Who...Who said I was quirkless your oversized furry bitch?" Phillipe growls as his eyes become yellow cat eyes._

 _With a quick move, Phillipe's hands thrusted into Ursula's chest. Both the villain's eyes widen in pure shock and horror as Phillipe ripped Ursula's heart out of her chest._

" _URSULA!" Megalodon cried out in horror as he saw the body of his teammate falling into the floor dead._

 _Phillipe's body shifts into a huge leopard humanoid beast. Phillipe uses his sharp teeth to get rid of the ropes around of his wrists. Megalodon does not have time to react as Phillipe uses his speed to slam into Megalodon's head into the floor. Megalodon was is disoriented due to the head beat._

" _Did you know…" Phillipe pants while glaring his rapist captor. " Did you know leopards can eat anything, even insects when they are very hungry? But what I will have now is shark flesh!"_

 _Megalodon's eyes widen in pure horror when he realizes what Phillipe means. Before he shark could react, Megalodon feels a strong bite press down across his throat. Megalodon trashes, trying to get Phillipe off but the Philipe was somehow stronger than him. He maintained his tight grip on the villain shark and closes his mouth tightly. Phillipe successfully ripped off a chunk of Megalodon's throat._

 _Blood was splitted everywhere as Phillipe ripped Megalodon's body apard, eating his flesh._

End of the flashback.

"Moments later, the police and the heroes found the warehouse. I was completely feral when they found me." Phillipe says, staring at the boy. " I was not send to prison since they declared emotional instability in my actions. I was sent to a mental hospital and I stayed there for almost one year. But I never forgot the taste of Megalodon's flesh. After I left the hospital, I decided to travel around the world to look for different type of meat."

Izuku could not believe what he was hearing. While studying to how to profile villains, Kotori did teach him no one is born evil, but sometimes something horrible lead people to turn turn them into the dark side. Izuku had no idea how serious the kidnapping was to make Phillipe into a cannibal. The circumstances made Phillipe to eat his captors.

"I...I understand you have a grudge against people with animal quirk. You were a victim because of those villains. But this does not justify your actions. Some of your victims were good people and they had families ." Izuku cries. He is crying for the victims and for the murder himself who was also a victim in the past. " You did not deserve what happened to you, but neither of your victims!"

Phillipe only was surprised the kid was not crying for his victims but for himself as well. He could not help but to smile at him. He removed Izuku's tears from his face.

"If this serves as a consolation, I am not as a big monster as you think I am. I devore my victims that is true, but all the process is painless. I make sure their deaths are painless. My drug does not only make my victims to not move and using their quirks, but it is a very powerful anesthesia." Phillipe tells him as he unstrapped Izuku's left arm. He was stretching his arm.

Izuku's eyes widen in pure horror when he realized what Phillpe was about to do to him.

"No.. NO! NO NO NO!" Izuku cried out, horrified. No matter how much he tried, he could not use his quirk, neither he could not move. " MY QUIRK IS NOT AN ANIMAL TYPE! WHY?!"

"It is true you're not an animal type, but you reminds me a little cute bunny." He smiles to him. Then, his nails becomes dark black claws and his eyes becomes yellow cat eyes. "Beside, once in a while I change my regimen. But do not worry,like I said you will not feel any pain."

Which a quick move, Phillipe amputees Izuku's left arm.

End of the chapter

Belletiger_BT: Holly Cr*** I can not believe I did this.O_O

Izuku loses his arm to the serial killer. Will he be saved? Or will he lose another limb?

You have to wait for the next chapter to find out! :D


	8. Chapter 8

Feral Scream

Chapter 8

Izuku slowly opened his eyes. He realized he was laying down in a mattress. Could the events in the day before was a nightmare? But then, he saw his left arm was missing. All he could see a bandaged stump where his left arm used to be. His eyes were filled in horror when he saw Phillipe sitting in a chair. His face was covered in blood while eating his arm.

" _Oh my god…."_ Izuku though horrified _" He really...he really is eating my arm…"_

Izuku tried to move but he could not. Whatever drug Phillipe used on him , he could not only move but also he could not use his quirk. Izuku cursed. It was a matter of time before losing all his limbs. When it happens, Phillipe would kill him for good.

" _Oh god...please, help me. I do not want to be eaten…!"_

All Izuku could do was praying for someone to save him.

XXX

Shigaraki could not help but to chuckle when he saw the video Phillipe had sent to him. The bastard was really eating All Might's apprentice. Sure, cannibalism was something new to him, but he was not disgusted at all. Actually, Shigaraki was enjoying seeing the french-japanese man eating his rival's arm.

"The bastard was not joking. He is actually eating him."

Then, he hears someone vomiting in the bar's bathroom.

"You're so pathetic, Touga." Shigarakii giggle-snorts " I thought you liked blood?"

The young villain could hear the toilet flushing as the young girl, Touga, opening the bathroom's door. Her face was still paled.

"Yeah I do like blood, but I am not into cannibalism, Shigaraki!" Touga snapped, frowning at the leader of the league.

"Whatever, Touga. I know you're good with computers, so I need you edit this video Sagara had sent me and upload it to Internet without us being tracked. Can you do that?" Shigaraki ask, frowning at her.

Then, Touga saw the image of Phillipe eating Izuku's arm like it was a delicious meat in a spit. She rushed back to the bathroom and vomited again in the toilet.

Kurogiri only shocks his head in shame. He does not blame Touga reacting this bad. If he had stomach, he would also throwing up as well.

XXX

Hours later the video where showed Phillipe eating Izuku's arm went viral through the media. It did not take long for U.A to beware of the video. The students of 1-A class were horrified when they all saw the serial killer ripping Izuku's arm off and started to eat it. Denki and Mineta had vomited in the trashcan in their classroom.

But who was affected most was Asui. She blamed herself for involved Izuku in her personal revenge scheme and now her classmate was paying the price.

"Midoriya-chan!" she cries.

XXX

Asui was the not the only one who was suffering from this. Kotori was also in distress. She blamed herself for Izuku being in this situation and she blamed for her cousin becoming a psychopath assassin.

Detective Tsukauchi found her in a local park bench. He could see her face was had been crying. Kotori did not need to turn around to see the detective's face.

"Do you know what I hate most in my quirk?" she asks suddenly Detective Tsukauchi looked at her, confused. " Because whenever I use my my quirk, I become weak for days! " She snaps

Then, she starts to cry, telling her if she didn't have used her quirk on that day against the villain, Aquila, she could have helped in the investigations to find her cousin sonner. If she did find him sooner, her cousin would not have turned turned into a cannibal serial killer.

"I am sorry! " she sobs, tears were coming out from her eyes. " This is all my fault! If I did not get Midoriya involved, he would not be in this situation!"

"Hey hey, don't say that. You saw potencial on Midoriya's profiling and you want to polish this potential. You could not have guessed your cousin would be had no idea he was the serial killer we have been looking for. And we though your cousin, the serial killer, was only targeting people with animal quirk. We had no idea he had changed his partten." said Detective Tsukauchi

"But…"

"Tsukauchi is right, Ayame."

Then, Detective Tsukauchi and Kotori saw Yagi Toshinori, aka All Might standing before them. If the situation was not serious, Kotori would joke All Might was thinner than the last time she saw him. Then, All Might placed his hand on the woman's shoulder.

"Usually you would be out of the case because of your relationship with the killer, but right now, you're the only person in the country who knows him better than anyone else. We need you to save Midoriya."

Kotori looked at him, shocked. After everything they still want her in the case? Kotori removed the tears from her face as she looked at the former number one hero with determination in her eyes.

"Let's do it."

XXX

All the people who were working in the serial killer case were reunited at B.A.U agency. Chief Tsuragamae and his team were there along with Detective Tsukauchi, All Might, Aizawa and Asu and Meii. Asui and Mei were surprise Kotori had called to join to the team.

Kotori cleaned her throat to get everyone's attention. She starts to explain Phillipe's M.O, his quirk, his past, everything. Most of them were shocked to know the serial killer was her cousin. But the most important was to act quick to save Izuku.

"From the autopsy report of Mongoose Habuko, Phi… I mean the suspect amputated her left arm and two days later he went for her legs. We have less 24 hours before he goes for Midoriya's legs." Kotori says with her voice in full authority.

"But how are we going to find them in time?" asked a police officer.

"That's where I come in, sir!" exclains Hatsume Mei. She pressed some buttons in her tablet. " I have been analyzing the video to find any clues of their whereabouts. And I did."

She shows some screenshots of the video on the room's monitors. Mei explained she was analyzing the type of walls and environment they were in. Mei also explain the killer needed a place with no people to keep Midoriya under his control with no problem.

"The only place with those requirements is there!"

Then Mei shows the area of the map she had marked. Chief Tsuragamae mentioned that neighborhood was abandoned after a villain destroyed it most of the houses. It was a perfect place to hide them from people's eyes.

"Before we go I need warm you, Sagara is not your average villain or killer. He does not rely on his quirk and he is very intelligent. Be Careful when we face him."

With that, everyone rushed to rescue the green haired teen. Mei and All Might stayed behind since they could not do much. All Might thanked Mei for her quick analyzings.

"This is the only thing I could do, since I have no licence to go to the field." Mei says as she slided the image in her tablet. All Might could see the new image was a blueprint of what seemed a mechanical arm. "This is all I can do for Midoriya-kun…" then, she sobs

All Might only could hug her to comfort the girl. Even members of Department of Support need some support sometimes.

XXX

Phillipe was cleaning his face as he finished eating Izuku's left arm. He kneed beside Izuku as he was ready to cut his right leg off when his alarms went off. Phillipe frowned.

"Well, they were quick." He mutters.

Then he looked at Izuku. Even heavily drugged, he could see some hope in his eyes.

"Do not be so happy, Seigneur Midoriya. I knew they would come since I knew seigneur Shigaraki would be too eager to upload the video I sent him." He says as he kissed Izuku into his lips. " After all, a leopard needs to protect his territory."

Phillipe got up as he went to a big suitcase. Izuku's eyes were horrified when he saw what the villain had in his hands; a machine gun and a spiner. His eyes were glowing in a feral way. " Do not worry, hopefully, it will not take long."

He says before leaving the captivity.

End of the chapter.

Belletiger_BT: The things are getting really intense. Will Izuku be saved from the claws of the serial killer?

You have to wait for the next chapter to find out ;)

Do not forget to leave reviews. They help me to write more and more. =)


	9. Chapter 9

Feral Scream

Chapter 9

The police force and the heroes had arrived at the local where the serial killer and Izuku were supposed to be. They were in the high alert since they wanted to caught the killer by surprise.

"It's too quiet…" Aizawa thought " Even if we're dealing one individual, it is too quiet for my taste."

Aizawa was not the only one with the same thoughts; Detective Tsukauchi, Asui, Chief Tsuragamae and Kotori had the same thoughts. Kotori was nervous. She knew her cousin's Q.I was very high and she knew Phillipe would be prepare for an ambush since that video came out. She was pretty sure he was not the one to upload the video since the past murders he did not such a thing. Someone else did it.

She snapped out from her thoughts when she head a body collapsing to the floor.

"OZORA!" an officer cried out.

Everyone were shocked to see the police officer Ozora had a bullet hole in his forehead.

"Sniper!" Chief Tsuragamae cried out.

Before they could do anything they were attacked by a shower of bullets, this time it was a machine gun. The things were so fast. Many police officers were falling into the floor dead. Kotori was fast enough to drag Chief Tsuragamae and Detective Tsukauchi inside of an abandoned building. Aizawa id the same with Asui. They were saved but not without being injured. Chief Tsuragamae and Aizawa suffered bullets wounds,

"Aizawa-sensei!" Asui cried as she kneed beside him.

"I am ok, Froppy." he says even feeling a big pain in his leg. A bullet had hit his left thigh" This is nothing if we compare with the incident at USJ. How is Tsuragamae ?" he asks

But Chief Tsuragamae was not lucky. They could see three bullet wounds in his abdomen. He was covered in blood.

"Shit, Shit, SHIT!" Kotori cursed.

Kotori used her quirk on Chief Tsuragamae to cauterize his wounds. The police chief cried out in pure agony as Kotori was burning his skin. Kotori only sobbed, apologizing the police chief when she finished sealing the wounds. Chief Tsuragamae faints from the pain.

"He will be ok? Detective Tsukauchi asks.

"Yes, but he will need to see a doctor as soon we finish here." Kotori says as he lays the police chief on the floor.

" BLUE BIRD!" cries a powerful voice. Kotori recognizes the voice. " VENEZ COMBATTRE AVEC MOI, BLUE BIRD!"

"What is he saying?" Asks Asui nervously

"He is saying to I fight with him." answers Kotori, frowning when Phillipe calls her using her hero name back on france.

XXX

Meanwhile this, Izuku was still lying on the mattress, motionless, due to the drug that Phillipe had given him before leaving. But he still could hear everything, even the sound of the machine guns being used. Izuku was afraid many were killed because of this.

" _This is all my fault."_ Izuku sobs. " _If I had not lowered my guard, none of this would be happening."_

Izuku could not scream because the drug made sure he would not use his voice either. He cursed. He refused to do nothing while whoever had come to his rescue were dealing with a psycho who did not think like the other villains.

" _Think Izuku, think!"_ Izuku snapped at himself, closing deeply his eyes. _"What can i do in this situation?"_

Then, he remembered days before the attack of the giant noumu, Kotori had taught him something important to him. She told him once she was kidnapped and the kidnappers used a powerful drug to make her emotionless, but the drug left her being aware of her surroundings.

" _I was lucky my mind was still working, so I focused using my quirk to burn the toxins from my body. That caught those villains by surprised since they did not expected I could that. I am lucky my quirk is an energy type." Kotori tells her experience to Izuku._

Izuku's eyes widen in realization when an idea came to his mind.

" _Wait a minute… if One for All can grants the user momentary superhuman strength, increasing agility, increased hearing, and superhuman speed, maybe… maybe it can ... speed up my metabolism, burning out the drug inside of my body!"_

With this idea in his mind, Izuku closes his eyes and starts to focus on his quirk. He begged for all the past users of One for All to help him. Then, his veins starts to glow.

XXX

Back to the outside, Kotori ordered to Detective Tsukauchi and Asui to look for Izuku while she would be fighting against Phillipe. Detective Tsukauchi was against the idea.

"Are you crazy? You can not fight against him alone!" Snapped Detective Tsukauchi

"Listen here, officer; I know him more than anyone else here." She growled at him. "I did warn everyone here he is not an average villain like you used to deal with. He does not rely his quirk. Using those machine guns were the proof What he really is capable of. Beside, we're here to get Midoriya out!" she snapped

"She is right." Aizawa interrupted. " Our focus is to rescue Midoriya. You two are the only ones who were unharmed."

Detective Tsukauchi did not like any of this. Asui put her hand on his shoulder, shocking her head. How much he disliked it, the detective knew they were right; He and Asui were the only ones who were unharmed from the shooting.

"Just be careful, Kotori-chan." he says.

With this, he and Asui moved to another direction. Kotori took two small tubes from her boots. With a quick move, the tubes became a pair of tonfas.

"Stay here, Eraserhead. I will try to make this as quick as possible." Kotori says to Aizawa.

"Just be careful, Blue Bird. He may be your relative but he is villain." he warns him.

"I know." she whispers before leaving.

As she walked out from the shelter, she went to the middle of the war zone. She focused on to not look on the bodies of the dead officers scattered on the floor. Then, she finally finds her cousin in the middle of the plaza. He was still human but she could see Phillipe had his feline eyes on.

"It's been a while, cousin." Phillipe says, smiling. " Tu m'as vraiment manqué ( I really missed you so much)."

"J'aurais ressenti la même chose si tu n'étais pas devenu un tueur en série(I would have felt the same if you had not become a serial killer)". Kotori replays in french, frowning at him.

Phillipe could not help but smile even more. He was happy his cousin did not forget how to speak in french.

"I am happy you did not forget your second language, cousin." Then, his expression changed in scorn. "I am really sorry for father disowning you after my kidnapping. He had no right."

After Phillipe's kidnapping by Les trois Bêtes, Phillipe's father blamed Kotori for his son's condition and he made very clear to her he did not want anything from her anymore. Since Kotori was already an adult, he left the Sagara house and started to live by her own.

"He was angry. He had every right to be since it was my fault you were kidnapped in the first place." she says.

Kotori was sweating in fear. She knew her cousin was dangerous and she could not let her guard down any moment.

"My kidnapping was not your fault at all, Kotori. We had no idea Ursula and Megalodon would come for me to revenge Aquila's fall through me. But it was thanks to this I learned something very important: All humans, especially the ones with animal quirks are monsters. I just had my awakening."

"Humans choose to be monsters Phillipe, no matter if they are animal quirk users or not." Kotori says "You choose to be a monster after the events of your kidnapping. What happened to you, it does not justify your actions. You killed those people in cold blood."

Phillipe could not help but to chuck.

"Funny thing that garçon, Midoriya, said the same thing to me after I told him my past. He even cried for me." he smiled softly. "Il est un garçon spécial. I am glad I´ve taken him. He's a premium after all."

Kotori notices Phillipe used the single present. That means Izuku is still alive.

"He is so special that you decided to upload that video on the web? You did not that with your past victims." Kotori comments.

This time Kotori saw Phillipe glaring at her. " Heh, I did not do such a thing. He is special, that's true, but I did not upload that video on the web. I am not stupid." He says, frowning at her "I knew Seigneur Shigaraki would do this. "

Kotori was astonished when he mentioned Shigaraki. The profiler knew who that person was; it was the leader of the League of Villains. Was he with them all this time? No, she knew Phillipe preferred working alone, unless he needed services from outsiders. Phillipe looked at his cousin and he knew what she were her thoughts.

"No, I am not with the League. I just needed their services since my meal is from U.A. The League already made U.A of fools several times. I have been with them for a few weeks and as a psychologist, I already figured out Seigneur Shigaraki is childish and immature man. I knew he would upload the video I´ve sent to him since he asked me to sent a proof I was really going to eat the boy. Why do you think I had those machine guns?" he asks " I knew soon of later the police and the heroes would come to find me. Unlike those villains and heroes around us, 95% do not use fire guns or no quick combats at all. They totally rely on their quirks. And look at the results for not relying on my quirk." He says, showing the trail of bodies around them.

"You know I have to stop you, right?" She asks, making an defense pose.

"You can try, baby cousin. You used your firebird quirk yesterday. I can smell you're still weak from the events of the giant noumu. But since you used the full potential of your quirk." Then, he removed his clothes as he became a wereleopard beast. " Let me do the same for you, Kotori."

Then, the blood battle has begun. Kotori blocked Phillipe attacks with his claws as she blocks them with her tonfas. Kotori cursed, she knew her cousin was strong in his leopard form, but she did not expected he was that strong. She had no idea if she can take him down alone. If she did not used her quirk in full potential, she would be using a part of it to face him without risks of overheating herself.

Kotori cried out in pain as Phillipe slashed the right side of her face. Using this opportunity to throw her against a pile of rubble. A sickening wet squelch filled the air, along with a sound was caused by an inch-wide steel pipe from the right side of Kotori stomach.

Kotori's eyes fell to the piece of metal and she could only stare, uncomprehendingly, at the crimson liquid flowing down its length and soaking into her clothes. His lips trembled as blood filled his mouth and spilled out from the corners. "…ahh…"

The wereleopard's expression changed into sadness. He only stared at her fallen cousin.

"It may not look like, but I do love you, Kotori. You're a sister to me" he says as tears came rolling down from his eyes. "I do not blame you for the beast I've become. In the name of our blood bonds I'll give you a painless death. That's all I can do at least for you, Kotori." he says softly.

"Phi...Phillipe…." Kotori whispered with her mouth full of blood.

When he was about to cut her throat, something interrupted him.

"25% Manhattan Smash!"

It was a phenomenal punch that sent the beast man flying into the wall. Phillipe recovered from the unexpected pain but he was completely shocked when he saw Izuku, using Detective Tsukauchi shirt to cover his nude body. Kotori were also shocked by the turn of the events.

"I will not you kill anyone else, you son of a bitch!" Izuku cried out in pure anger.

"How!" Phillipe cried out in pure astonishment as he got up. "It's impossible! You should not be able to move!"

"Lucky me I have I have a very high metabolism." Izuku glared at him.

There is no way for Izuku to tell him he used his quick to speed up his metabolism to burn the toxins inside of his body. Detective Tsukauchi Knees beside of Kotori. He is horrified on the woman's conditions as he uses his handkerchief to press against her wound.

"Heh, even if it's true, I can still smell some of my drug inside you." Phillipe says, growing at the boy as he removes the blood from his lips. " You can not still move well and I've amputated your arm. You can not fight in this condition."

"I know." Izuku frowns at him, not taking his eyes from the villain. "If you were a great hunter like you said you were, you should've watching your back as well."

Phillipe's eyes widen realization as he turned around. He could see Asui behind him. She used her tongue to attack him. Phillie moved away at the same time Izuku rushed towards him. The villain felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He french-japanese man's widen in shock when he saw a syringe on his shoulder.

"Fils de pute! You used my drug against me?!"

"It's now your turn to taste your own medicine." Izuku growled back.

Phillipe's vision started to get blurry as he fall in his knees. Slowly he was returning to his human form. He managed to scratch Izuku's chest before falling to the floor, losing completely his conscious.

Izuku was panting. The drugs was not completely out of his system. He was about to fall as well when Asui caught him with her arms. He gave to Asui a weak smile.

"You know, I think it's a good idea to take us to a doctor now…"

Asui could not help but to sob as she held Izuku closer to her chest. Finally everything was over.

End of the chapter.

Belletiger_BT: I hope you guys liked the chapter as much as I did.

Next chapter you will see some characters dealing with the aftermath of the fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Feral Scream

Chapter 10

They finally caught the serial killer, but their victory were bitter. Of twenty members of police force, only two survived; Detective Tsukauchi and Chief Tsuragamae. Kotori was rushed to the surgery to remove the pipe from her body and fixing the damages the pipe may caused. The same goes for Chief Tsuragamae to remove the bullets from his stomach.

Izuku was also hospitalized in the same hospital as Kotori and Chief Tsuragamae. The doctors wanted to make sure his stump was not infected and the remains of the drug inside him is not causing any harm.

Since his wound was not serious, Aizawa was discharged from the hospital after they had patted him, but he would use a cane for a while. Asui had not suffered any wounds, she was forced by Aizawa to go back to the dorms with him. The visits to Kotori, Chief Tsuragamae and Izuku were restricted. But Aizawa promised to Asui he would tell her and the class 1-A as soon visits are allowed to tem.

Meanwhile Detective Tsukauchi was giving to All Might all the informations he had for now about Kotori, Izuku and Chief Tsuragamae's conditions.

"Midoriya is having a high fever from the remains of the drug Sagara injected him. At least his wound is not infected. His mother is with him at the moment." The detective says. He can tell All Might is not taking well about the boy's condition. He could not blame him, neither Izuku's mother; They both saw the video of Izuku losing his arm to a psycho cannibal serial killer.

"I see." The former hero sighted in frustration. "How are everyone else?"

Detective Tsukauchi let out a very frustrated sigh before answering. "Chief Tsuragamae is in a critical condition; the bullets had hit some of his vital organs. The doctors are not sure if he will make it. He is in coma in the moment. Kotoro-chan is still unconscious, but….she needed several blood transfusions and the pipe caused a severe damage to her spine. The doctors said she is paralyzed from the waist down."

The detective sobbed. He should not left her facing her psycho cousin by herself. Now she would never walk again. At least that psycho is on the way to the hospital for villain.

XXX

At the same time, Phillipe was aware he was on an ambulance. He could not move. He could see his body was strapped and his hands were handcuffed on the stretcher. He cursed himself for underestimate his prey. No wonder the green haired teen had gave trouble to the League of Villains.

" _It was good thing I always have a plan b."_ Phillipe though.

Minutes later the ambulance he was in exploded, killing everyone who was inside.

XXX

A few days later Izuku's fever already broke and he was allowed to have visitors. Sadly the hospital only allowed four visitors for Izuku. So, the class decided that Todoroki, Iida , Uraraka and Mei should be the ones to visit him.

Inko, Izuku's mother was outside of her son's room. She was waiting for their arrival. Inko told them she would go to the cafeteria, with this giving them a bit of privacity. Todoroki told her they would watch him while she was out. She thanked for their kindness before leaving.

As soon they entered to his hospital room, Uraraka sobbed at the sight of Izuku's missing arm. She threw herself at Izuku's bed, hugging the boy. She sobbed, apologizing for not doing tried to comfort the girl.

"Hey, you are not the one who ripped my arm off." Izuku says to her.

"But.."

"He is right." Iida says. Then, he placed his hand on Izuku's right shoulder." We all happy you're alive, Midoriya."

"Thanks everyone." Izuku says before noticed Mei looked very exhausted. It was like she did not sleep for days. She was almost looking like a zombie. She was carrying a box in her arms. "Mei-chan? Are you alright? You look terrible."

Mei gave him a very weak smile. "Hey Ten million. Ever since that video was posted on the web, I had been working on this everyday and everynight." she says showing the strange box. "I did not sleep until I was able to finish this."

Uraraka got from Izuku's bed to give space to the mysterious box Mei had brough. Mei placed the box on Izuku's lap. When the girl opened it, Izuku gasped in surprise when he saw what was inside; it was a prosthesis arm.

"I know it can not substitute your real arm, Midoriya-kun. But I want you to know you're not alone. We all going to support you for your recovery."

Izuku reluctantly touches on the prosthesis arm, feeling the cold metal in his fingers. Then, tears come out from his green eyes. He was still staring at the prosthesis arm, feeling mixed feelings in his heart.

"I...I thought I was going really die this time." he muttered more tears rolling down from his face. "After that bastard ripped my arm off to eat it, I thought I was really going to die. He ripped my arm off and he ate it! I saw him eating my arm!"

Then, he let out an very angst cry. His arm was not the only thing he had lost in that day. He also lost some of his innocence and sanity. Uraraka, Todoroki, Iida and Mei hugged him. Izuku cried on their arms. He felt safe in his friends arm arms. All Might was watching everything in the doorway. He removed the tears from his own eyes. It will going to be a very long path to recovery, but he knew his successor would be alright with his friends supporting him. And he will also help on the boy's recovery.

XXX

Chief Tsuragamae was in a very strange place. Everything was dark. He did not understand how did he get there. The last thing he remembered was he was in the group of rescuing Midoriya when the shooting happened.

He removed his shirt and he noticed there was no sight of bullets wounds.

"What is going on here?" he asks to himself.

"Papa!" a voice called.

Suddenly a small 9 years old child with dog head hugged the police chief. Chief Tsuragamae's eyes widen in shock when he recognized the boy, it was his son, Toboe.

"T-Toboe…is that you?" he whispered in shock. But how? How his deceased son was there?

The son looked just like how he was before Phillipe Pardus Sagara had kidnapped and killed him. The same puppy face smiling child. His dearest child who was brutally murdered and his body being found in that trash can. Then, Chief Tsuragamae fall in his knees, hugging his son closer to his chest, sobbing very hard.

"Toboe! My little Toboe..!" He sobbed " I am so sorry, my son, You must been so afraid and alone all this time."

Then, Toboe was holding his father's head, making him looking at him. The child smiled to his father.

"Papa, do not worry, I was not alone. They had been taking care of me ever since I got here."

"They?" Chief Tsuragamae asked confused.

Suddenly several people appeared before his son and himself , they all had animal features in their bodies. Chief Tsuragamae gasped in astonishment when he recognized who those people were; they were Sagara's past victims.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Tsuragamae-san" said a wolf man. Chief Tsuragamae recognise this man was Inuki Ookami- Sagara's first victim. "Toboe-kun told us everything about you."

"We all have been taking care of him" said a owl girl. Chief Tsuragamae recognize the girl was Shiratori Fukuro, the second victim.

"Where are we?" Chief Tsuragamae asked

"We are in somewhere." a dolphin woman said. It was Umino Sango, the 4th victim. " A place where the souls wait before they're ready to cross over."

"And this little squirt here refused to cross over. He did not want go there alone until you get here." said a teenage boy with wings and eagle claws, smiling at Toboe .The boy was Washio Gaku, the 5th victim.

Chief Tsuragamae finally understood why he was there. Then, a golden gate appeared before them. Toboe , his son, was holding his hand

"Do not be afraid, Papa. Granpa and Granma are waiting for us in the other side." Toboe said, smiling.

Chief Tsuragamae could not help but to smile back. He would finally be with his son. Then, he noticed something important; those people were all Sagara's victims but one of the victims was missing; Mongoose Habuko.

"Where is Mongoose Habuko?" the police chief asks.

"Habuko-chan told us she still need to do one last thing before to go. She told us she would met all of us in the other side once she finished her business on Earth." Ookami answers.

One by one they crossed the gate. Chief Tsuragamae and his son, Toboe, where the last ones to cross over. Chief Tsuragamae had no regrets. He knew he did his part and he was content he could leave with his son. He smiled as he saw his deceased parents waiting in the other side of the gate.

At the same time he crossed the gate, his body flatlined in the hospital room.

XXX

Asui was at Musutafu Family Graveyard for Mongoose Habuko's funeral. She was the only one to show up. In there, she saw Habuko's mother standing before her daughter's tombstone. If she was not mistaken, Habuko told her she only had her mother.

" _And now she is alone"_ though Asui slowly walking towards to her friend's tomb. "Mongoose-san?"

The woman turned around and saw Asui. Habuko's mother had the same appearance as her deceased daughter; a snake-like head, with her neck being like a snake's body, and big, messy hair. Only her hair was black instead of red.

"Oh? Hello Tsuyu-chan. It's been a while." the snake woman smiles

"I know. Sorry for not visiting you any of you sooner. Things were very complicate…" Asui whispers as she places the bouquet of flowers on her friend's tombstone.

Asui wanted to say something to Habuko's mother but only raised her hand to silent her.

"I know sweetheart. I was a teenager once. I know highschool life can be very complicate. Especially with the hero course." she smiles. " And I want to thank you, my dear."

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" she asks. Asui was fighting to not cry. "I did not know Habuko-chan was missing. If I knew maybe… maybe I could have saved her and she could still be alive with you. I…"

Then, Mrs. Moongose hugged the young frog girl.

"Tsuyu-chan, before we meet you, my daughter was always alone because of our mutation. No one wanted to be friends with a snake. Then, you came and everything changed to better. Habuko became more sociable and friendly thanks to you. And you cared about her. You cared for her justice and now she can rest in peace. For this, thank you, Tsuyu-chan. You're our hero."

Asui sobbed as she let out a very angsted cry as she hugged Mrs Asui back and crying into her chest. None of them knew, the ghost of Mongoose Habuko was hugging her mother and her friend for one last time.

" _Thank you, Tsu-chan. And goodbye."_ she says before fading away.

Asui could swear she had heard the voice of her deceased friend.

XXX

Kotori was lying down on her bad, staring at the window. The right side of her face was covered in bandages and her left eye showed no emotion at all. After waking up, she got very bad news. One: she got paralyzed from the waist down, two :Chief Tsuragamae passed away in the night before, and three: the ambulance her cousin was in exploded. No survivors. Kotori could not help but blaming herself for these events. Then, she heard someone knocking her door.

"Hey Kotori-chan. How are you?" asked Detective Tsukauchi going towards to her bad. " Oh, I brought flowers." he says as he placed the vase of flowers on the table of her room.

Kotori did not turned around. She did not respond at all. She only stayed in silent, staring at the window. Detective Tsukauchi satd down beside of her bed.

"I have some good news.I heard the doctors are scheduling to implant a prosthesis arm to Midoriya. " Detective Tsukauchi says to her. " I heard they are also scheduling physiotherapy seasons as soon your body is recovered enough for the therapy."

Still no reaction from the blue haired woman. Detective Tsukauchi sighs in sadness.

"Kotori-chan. I know you're feeling terrible after all the things we had go through but…"

Kotori interrupted him.

"Why do you care, Officer?" Kotori asks in cold voice. She refuses to look at the older man. " We saved Midoriya-kun, but at what price? Your squad was killed by my cousin. Even with a prosthesis arm, Midoriya still lost his arm and Chief Tsuragamae passed away yesterday. My cousin died in a very suspicious explosion. And I…." Kotori took a deep breath before looking at Detective Tsukauchi with her face full of tears. " I am broken, detective. I can not walk again! " she sobbed

She sobs and sobs, letting out all the angst she was keeping inside of her heart. " Is this my punishment for failing saving my cousin? For being an arrogant fool?"

Suddenly Kotori finds herself in the detective's arms. She gasps in shock as Detective Tsukauchi pulls her into a tight hug.

"I think you're great, Kotori-chan. You're broken but let me help you to put the pieces back together." he whispers through tears "Your wings will be healed and you will able to fly again. Until this day come, please, let me be your wings. I love you, Kotori-chan."

The tears come rushing out before Kotori has the chance to breathe. She let out an angsted cry as Detective Tsukauchi held her closer to him. He knows Kotori will be alright because he will be there for her just like how her father was to him in his rookie days.

It's going to be a very long way but everything will turn alright.

End of the chapter

Belletiber_BT: Hello everybody!

Sorry for the super delay of the chapter. My beta had very important commitments and I went to a mini vacation to visit my family.

Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Sorry for killing Chief Tsuragamae. But I've already planned to kill him in this story. At least he is with his son now. :)

Be prepare for the epilogue of the story! It will have some fluff and cuteness to make up the dark moments of the past chapters ;)

Do not forget to review it. I wanna know your opinion about the story.

Next time the epilogue


	11. Chapter 11

Feral Scream

Epilogue

It has been months since the fateful encounter with the serial killer Phillipe Pardus Sagara. The media gave him the name the Hannibal Beast ever since that horrible video of him amputating and eating Izuku's arm was upload on the web.

Izuku is still recovering from his encounter with the serial killer. Once for weak he goes to a psychologist to help him to deal with his trauma. The nightmares are becoming less frequent and he already got used with his new prosthesis arm. On the beginning it was very difficult for Izuku. But thanks to everyone from his class plus Shinsou Hitoshi, Hatsume Mei and his newest friend Togata Mirio, Izuku was able to heal from of the events involving Sagara,

Everyone is surprised when izuku declares he does not want his arm back because of two reasons: One- Mei had spend sleepless nights to make his prosthesis arm. And two- His prosthesis arm is a reminder to never low guard ever again. Izuku learned in the hard way even very educated and polite people can hide hideous monsters.

But not everything in this experience left scars on Izuku. The green haired boy surprised Aoyama when he asked him if he could teach french to him. The blond boy was very happy to teach Izuku french. Even Asui, Iida and Uraraka joined to their group study to learn became even closer friends thanks to this.

Speaking in recovering, Kotori was also able to heal. She may not able to walk again, but that did not stop her to do her job of profiling villains and criminals and Detective Tsukauchi gave her all the support she needed. With the time their love became so deep that made Detective Tsukauchi to ask the blue haired woman her hand of married. And she accepted.

Nedzu was very pleased when he gave the permission to the couple to do the wedding ceremony in the campus of U.A in the beginning of November. They decided to get married at U.A for two reasons: 1-keep the students from 1-A class ( who are the wedding guests) save and 2- to make sure no villain decide to ruin their wedding with all the pro heros involved with the ceremony.

Everyone was on the gym for the couple's reception. At the altar, Tsukauchi was wearing a white tuxedo with a red flower on his chest. He was very nervous. All Might could not help but chuckle.

"Relax buddy." All might says, smiling to his friend as he places his hand on his shoulder. " Everything will work out."

Tsukauchi frowns at him. "Easy to say since this is not your wedding!" he hissed darky at All Might.

All Might gave a small chuck. It was funny to see his friend a little nervous.

"All Might is right." says Nedzu in a high chair. " Ayame is a strong woman. You should not show any doubts now. She's your female alpha after all."

"Tell me again how did you convince us to become our officiant?" Tsukauchi aks. He still could not believe he and Kotori let an animal to be their officiant for their wedding.

"Because I can." Nedzu gave a small evil laugh, sending chills in Tsukauchi and All Might's spines.

Tsukauchi and All Might sweatdropped. They were actually happy that little white animal was not a villain.

Then, the music turn on and all the guests were on their feet. The first to come out was little Eri. Eri became the flower girl for their wedding. She was wearing a cute white dress and a flower crowd on her head. She was throwing pink petals on the floor. Mirio was taking many photos of Eri as the flower girl since she looked so cute in that dress. Then came Kota the ring carrier. He was walking like a robot to the altar. He was very nervous. Mandalay and the pussycats could not help but chuck at the boy's nervously. But he still looked very good in mini tuxedo

Then finally entered the bride. She was wearing a simple white dress with a small shiny tiara and a veil on her head. Behind her was Izuku wearing a very elegant suit and white gloves. He was pushing her wheelchair behind her to the altar.

Tsukauchi could not help but to smile at his soon to be wife. She was beautiful. Tsukauchi thanked to Izuku for giving Kotori to him as they proceeded the cerimory. Nedzu cleaned his throat as the music turned off. The guests sat down back to their seats,

"My dear friends and dear students. We're here today to celebrate the union of two wonderful people. They went through so many dark moments and many difficulties in their lives, but they showed to the world their love kept strong." Nedzu said.

Tsukauchi and Kotori looked at at each other smiling. It was the time of their vows. Tsukauchi was the first one to start,

"Kotori-chan, I met you when you were a child and I was a rookie officer. You were scared but I could see bravery in your eyes. Even when the world was against you, you kept the flame of the courage burning in your heart through the years. It was your fire of courage and kindness that made me fall in love with you. And I promise to keep your flame burning up until the end of our lives."

Tsukauchi could feel his face was burning but he did not care. It was their day. Their especial day. It was Kotori's turn to say her vows. He placed the golden ring in Kotori's finger.

"Naomasa, I never forgot you. You were my hero in that day, when you comforted me after my father passed away, you were with me until the day I went to France with my uncle. Even after those seventeen years I never forgot you. And you made my heart to skip a beat when we met again. Even after losing the movements of my legs, you still want to be with me. For this, you're my hero." Then, she looked at All Might with a little smirk in her lips "Sorry All Might, but Naomasa here is my number one hero."

Everybody laughed at her declaration as Kotori placed her groom's ring in his finger.

"Tsukauchi Naomasa, do you accept Ayame Kotori to be your lawful wed wife? Do you promise to love and cherish her in health and sickness, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, for as long as you both live?" Nedzy looked at Tsukauchi

"I do." he smiles without taking his eyes off from Kotori

"And you, Ayame Kotori? Do you accept Tsukauchi Naomasa to be your lawful wed husband? Do you promise to love and cherish her in health and sickness, for richer, for poorer, for better for worse, for as long as you both live?" Nedzy looked at Kotori.

"I do." Kotori stated confidently.

"So I declare husband and wife. Naomasa-kun, you may kiss the bride now." Nedzu says, happily.

Tsukauchi kneed in the front of Kotori. They tenderly smiled at each other before their lips connected. Everybody got up and applauded. Yamada cried rivers of tears as he cleaned his face on Aizawa's capturing weapon. Aizawa sighted in annoyance; Yamada always cry on weddings and he always cleans his face on his capturing weapon.

Izuku cried and clapped his hands in happiness for Tsukauchi and Kotori. He was happy for the couple. However Izuku was worried; The League of Villains was quiet. Too quiet for everyone's tastes. Izuku knew the League was planning something and something big.

" _Whatever you're planning, Shigaraki, I will stop you."_ Izuku though. Then his mind returned to the wedding.

XXX

At the same time, at the night time of the skies of Paris. Shigaraki could see the Eiffel Tower in the horizon. He could not believe he was actually in Paris. He was wearing simple casual clothes with a hood on his head.

"I can not believe we are actually here." mutters Shigaraki while looking at the Eiffel Tower.

"Yes. This is our first step to make the League a global organization." Kurogiri says

"Welcome to Paris, my home city, Seigneur Shigaraki." says a man in black suit with a brown coat and a hood on his head, covering his face, "I hope you find your staying very satisfactory."

"Heh, I know I will, Sagara. After all you said Paris have very interesting villains and you even know some of them." Shigaraki mutters.

Lifting his head showed the face of Phillipe Pardus Sagara. He did not die in that day inside of that ambulance. He knew there was a chance of him being captured so he made a plan b. The plan b was to send a signal to Shigaraki and Kurogiri in case of him being captured. He send the signal a little before losing his conscious to his own drug Izuku had injected him. In exchange of his rescue, Phillipe sworn loyalty to Shigaraki and he promised him to help him the League of Villains an global organization.

"Oh yeah, I do. Have you heard about a villain named One-Horned Devil? Priscilla's an old acquaintance of mine." Phillipe gave them an evil smile.

It was good to be home.

The End

*Bonus*

Finally the moment of every girl and woman was expecting: the throwing of the bouquet. But everyone was a little worried.

"Heh, I will be the one to caught the bride's bouquet." Pixie-Bob says, smirking.

"Heh, you wish, kitty." Midnight says, smirking back. " That bouquet is mine."

The two female pro heros exchanged glances with sparkles. There was a battle fire-aura around them as they were ready to kill each other if they need to get the bride's bouquet. The female students wisely stepped away from the two crazy women. Mandalay groaned as she hid her face in with her hand. She was not surprised Pixie-Bob acting like this. She kinda saw this coming.

"Auntie Ryuko will never change, will she?" Kouta asks with a blanked expression from his face.

"I afraid not, Kouta." muttered Mandalay in shame.

Ragdoll could not help but to giggle; She thought it was funny watching her college and Midnight competing for the bouquet. Tiger also giggled along with his teammate.

Eri blinked very confused with how Pixie-Bob and Midnight were acting with each other.

"Why those two look like they are about to fight?" Eri asks looking at Izuku and Mirio, very confused.

Mirio and Izuku had an awkward expression in their faces. They had no idea how to explain this to the little girl. The boys only exchanged glances to each other before Mirio answering her that she would understand once she becomes older.

"Is it going to be ok?" Kotori asks, sweat-dropping. She was afraid throwing the bouquet with two maniac women ready to kill each other for her bouquet,

"Do not worry, Kotori-chan. Aizawa-san told me he will interfere in case those two get out of hand."

Kotori looked at Aizawa. His eyes were glowing and his capturing weapon ready in his hands. She knew Aizawa would stop the two crazy woman if they get too violent, but that did not stop her for being worried. Kotori sighed in defeat as she turned her wheelchair around.

"Ok,whatever... here we go." she says throwing her bouquet behind her, praying nothing bad happen.

Pixie- Bob and Midnight were ready to get the bouquet. However, the bouquet did not fell into either Pixie-bob or Midnight's hands. The bouquet fell right into Eri's hands. Everybody gasped in surprise, especially Pixie-Bob and Midnight.

"Congratulations, Eri-chan! You got the bouquet!" Uraraka says enthusiastic

"Eh?" Eri was confused.

"Heheh, looks like you're the next to marry!" Mina says, giggling.

"Eh?" Eri was even more confused.

"NOOO! Eri-chan is too young for this!" Miro and Izuku cried out as they hugged Eri in a very protective way.

Ragdoll could not help but exchanging glances with Kouta. Kouta did not like the glee in his adoptive aunt's eyes. She was up something.

"Hohohoh, should we start to plan your wedding with Eri-chan, Kouta-kun?"

Kouta felt his face burning up as he blushed deep red in embarrassment."W-What are you saying?!"

Ragdoll laughed but she yelped in pain after Mandalay had smacked her back of her head. Even in an awkward situation, everybody had a good time in the wedding party.

Expect for Pixie-Bob and Midnight. The two female pro heroes in their knees, crying very dramastically for losing the precious bride's bouquet to a little girl who had no idea how important the bouquet was to them.

"WHY?!" they cried in each other's arm.

And everyone ignored the exaggerated drama of the two pro heroes as they resumed their fun in the party. The party ended with no incidents.

Belletiger_BT: And that is the ending of the story! I hope you all have enjoyed reading it as much as

I did in writing it. :D

I wanna to thank to everyone who reviewed and had favorited the story. You all rocks!

PLease, do not forget to leave your review with your final thoughs of the story. ^^


End file.
